


Meet Me In The Middle And We'll Find Our Way Home

by geekmystic



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ADHD, Ben has ADHD, Bickering, F/M, Meddling Mother, Mentions of Emotional Abuse, Mentions of Underage Sex, Modern AU, Slow Burn, Smoking, Soft Boys Who Do What Their Mother Tells Them, bed sharing, gentleman Ben Solo is my kink, mechanic AU, small town AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmystic/pseuds/geekmystic
Summary: Rey's car breaks down outside of a small town on the halfway point to Finn and Poe's wedding. The tow truck driver, Ben, is dirty and gorgeous but troubled. Leia insists he take her around town while she waits on her car. Rey helps him sort through some emotional wounds.





	1. The Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [these pics](https://driverdaily.tumblr.com/post/175258492998/any-actor-is-happy-to-be-involved-with-something) of Adam Driver being all greasy and chugging a beer.
> 
> Ben is a smoker. A) He lives in a small town. B) I purposely wrote him with ADHD symptoms. Smoking is an unhealthy coping mechanism for that.
> 
> Lastly, I'm so thankful for my beta, forestelf86 (on here and tumblr).

Rey was stranded on the side of an old state highway in the Midwest.  She was going sixty-five in a sixty and the car lost momentum.  The gas pedal gave an empty thunk as she pumped it.  Rey had enough power left to move the car firmly onto the shoulder and away from traffic.  As soon as the car stopped, steam rose from the hood.  Rey might have investigated but, in general, steaming cars were best left alone until they cooled off.  Computers were her expertise.  Her time was spent staring at thousands of lines of code and not so much moving parts.

Hands gripped the steering wheel.  Rey rested her head there and groaned.  Her department had initially allowed her a four day weekend, but an alleged emergency meant she had to make an appearance that Friday morning.  She had to run damage control after an intern made unauthorized changes to a file.  Because of said dumbass intern, Rey was several hours behind schedule.  Her trip to Lake Varykino was a ten hour drive from Hanna City.  Lake Varykino was the resort where her old roommates, Finn and Poe, were getting married.  When she left her apartment, Rey thought she would still have time to make their joint bachelor party.  Now that she sat on the side of the road, she wondered if the universe just flat out hated her right now.

Stretching out on both sides of the highway was open farmland dusted with tall maple trees.  No sign of traffic for miles.  Rey quietly seethed against the steering wheel for several minutes before reaching for her phone to lookup the closest mechanic.  She wilted when she saw the time.  It was 4:00 p.m on a Friday afternoon.  Even if she got a tow, she would be stuck over the weekend until it was fixed.  Being out in the country meant her data connection was spotty.  It took several tries for her query to reach Google.  The closest shop was Solo Car Repair and Body Shop.  Rey touched the dial button and waited for the call to connect.

The phone was answered after two rings.  A gruff, older man greeted her on the other end with, “Solo speaking.”

“Hi!  Um, I need some help?  I broke down on Highway 7.  I think…”  Rey pulled her phone away to look at her navigation app.  “I’m about five miles north of you?”

“Ok, and where are we taking you?”

“Oh.  I guess to your shop.  I’m in the middle of a ten hour road trip.”

“Damn, kid.”  The man’s voice softened.  “Terrible luck.  Well, we can get you off the road.  But I don’t know when I can get in there and look at it.”

Rey silently cursed.  Bringing the phone back to her ear, she asked, “Is there another shop?  I'm on my way to a wedding.”

“I understand your hurry.  But it's just us here.  Girard's a small town.  The next town over has several shops but it's twenty miles south of here.”

“Greeaaaatttt,” Rey groaned into the older man’s ear.

“Like I said, I can tow it.  At least you'll be off the road.  Seven's not the safest road to be stranded on.  You're just a couple miles out of town?”  Rey heard honest concern in his voice.

“Yeah,” Rey affirmed.

“How about this?” the older man posited.  “I'll only charge my local rate.  That’s sixty-five dollars plus tax.  Getting a tow to Plattsburg will easily be three times that and there’s no guarantee they’ll look at it this weekend.”

Rey pinched her nose in thought.  The man seemed to just want to help.  Rey concurred the man.  “Okay, okay.  Just so I'm off the road.”  The older man and Rey exchanged information.

“Great.  I'll get the truck out there asap.”

“Thank you.”

“Yep.”  The line went dead with an abrupt click.

Rey felt her eyes starting to water with the realization that there was no way she would make it to the bachelor party and possibly not even the wedding.   _Well, fuck my life.  Poe and Finn are going to be pissed.  This dumbass car!  I knew I should have traded it in already._  Rey had been driving the ‘97 Mustang ever since college.  Now she was six months into her career, but had almost no savings.  She could probably afford the car payment, but wanted to stay out of further debt until she got a sizeable chunk of her student loans paid off.  Rey had been throwing money at the hungry beasts as fast as she could to stave off their hunger.  Now she was immediately regretting the decision to not invest in a new car sooner.

Finn and Poe were her only real family.  She knew Finn from foster care and they met Poe in college.  They hit it off when they shared their dream of owning a company.  They created an IT app to help people troubleshoot basic computer problems.  It also contained password saving features, a GPS locator for lost electronics, and remote access capabilities.  At first, it was just a pipe dream but then they some investors hooked in and they started getting the code put together.  And now they were marketing to small businesses and had a few loyal customers.

Rey had been with Finn and Poe through all their major relationship milestones as the awkward, not-quite-sister.  She witnessed Poe asking Finn out which was a hasty, “Wannagetabitetoeat?”  Finn found a date for Rey to make it a double but now she couldn’t even remember the man’s face.  Their first kiss came when Finn was freaking out about finals and Poe silenced him with his lips on Finn’s.  She even helped Poe arrange the proposal.  Poe always liked to joke that she should've been there for the consummation of their relationship as she'd been there for everything else.  Rey always rolled her eyes when he said it.  Finn always looked horrified.  She would then laugh at Finn's horrified face.

They had been engaged for a year now.  There had been a whole checklist of things they wanted to accomplish before making it official.  But they realized that they were in this for life, paper or no paper.  Why wait?  Seeing as Rey was Finn’s only childhood friend, the closest thing he had to family, she needed to be there.  Rey and Finn were firehouse babies.  They had both been dropped off at a Hanna City fire station and grew up in foster care.  If Rey wasn’t there, Finn would have no family at his own wedding.

Rey picked her up her phone again and pulled up Poe’s thread in her text folder.

**_Rey_ **

_I’m screaming.  I’m halfway there and the car broke down outside of some hick town._

**_Finn_ **

_Are you safe?_

**_Rey_ **

_Yeah, the tow truck driver is some old guy.  I’m just sick at the thought of missing your wedding._

**_Finn_ **

_Can you rent a car?_

_Rey_

_I can barely afford the tow.  I don’t have an emergency fund yet.  I’m going to have to use the credit card._

**_Finn_ **

_Shit.  That sucks, Rey.  I can’t even tell you.  Poe and I kinda blew our load on this wedding or we’d help you._

**_Rey_ **

_I know you would._

**_Finn_ **

_Well, be safe.  Keep in touch.  I’ll tell Poe._

_And now we wait,_ Rey thought to herself.  Her credit card only had a limit of three hundred dollars.  There was no way she could afford a rental car on that.  Rey tried to relax into a bland sci-fi book on the Kindle app but didn’t really succeed.  It was twenty minutes until the tell-tale clamoring of an old truck distracted her.  It was the only automobile that had passed in that whole time.  Rey looked in her rearview mirror and spied an ancient and rusted tow truck barely holding itself together as it rattled up to her car.  She secretly hoped the piece of junk wasn’t the one she called.

Her hopes were dashed when it drove past, pulled over in front of her, and backed up to her car.  Rey groaned in derision at the piece of junk before her.  She expected to see the older man she spoke with carefully exit the truck, but what she saw was a younger man who erupted from the truck in a dingy, white t-shirt, grimy jeans, and work boots covered in muck.  His hair was midnight black and hung past his ears in greasy tendrils.  Dirt and grease streaked every inch of exposed skin.

Always cautious when approached by strange men, she observed him closely.  Her senses were only heightened by the fact that she was alone on a less traveled highway with spotty cell service and no running car.  However, Rey had to admit he was actually quite striking.

He was definitely handsome for a small-town, American male.  This man looked like he belonged in an Errol Flynn movie, not a run-down tow truck.  Honestly, he was the last thing she expected to come for her out on the state highway.  Rey had spent most of her life in the city.  The men she knew were usually well-groomed and dressed professionally.  T-shirts and jeans were for weekend BBQs, not for work.  Dirt was washed off as soon as it appeared.  She was normally attracted to the clean, well-dressed type.  While Rey didn't think of herself as anything special, she tried to portray a fresh, professional look.  In fact, she was wearing black cotton slacks, a white dress shirt with a grey vest, and grey flats.  Her hair was pulled back into a bun.  She looked every bit the young professional.

He slowly approached the car and knocked on the window.  “Ma'am?”  His voice was thoroughly Midwestern but had a silken timbre to it.  Up close, she saw honey-brown eyes and a stern expression.  She stared for half a second too long before responding.  “Right.”  She grabbed her bag and stepped out of the car and he glared at her expectantly for another couple of seconds.

“Keys?” He snipped at her with his hand out.  His tone annoyed Rey greatly.

“Yes, of course,” she replied as she dropped them into his hand.  “Let's get this over with,” she added with pursed lips.

He closed his hand around the keys, pocketed them, and said, “That makes two of us, sweetheart.”  The man immediately started for the back of the tow truck.

She glared at him and followed him to the back of his truck and exclaimed, “My _name_ is Rey!   _Not_ sweetheart.”

The irritating man said nothing, but turned around and gave her a half-hearted, two finger salute in response.  Rey stepped around to the other side of the truck to stand in the grass and let him work.  He was grating but Rey still noticed how his t-shirt stretched across his broad shoulders as he reached for the chains.  Her gaze may have lingered on his ass a little longer than was appropriate as he bent down to hook the chains around the front axle.  Who could blame her for sneaking a peek at his abs when he lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat from his brow?  He had the body of someone who worked on heavy machinery all his life.  He didn’t have a six pack but he was solid.

He was decently well-built but Rey couldn’t get past his rotten attitude.   _How dare he call me childish pet names!  What an ass!_  Rey wondered if he treated all women like this.  Small towns sometimes still held onto antiquated ideas.  Rey chalked up her attraction to biology.  She was lonely and all Poe and Finn talked about was the wedding.  An itch had begun to develop and Rey sometimes found herself on Tinder swiping right on anyone vaguely interesting.  But she found she could never follow through.  One night stands had been a fizzling, disappointing flash of passion for her.  Her partner would be up and out the door before she so much as felt a tickle.  Rey regretted her introverted nature at times.  All the typical dating advice usually applied to extroverted people.  She found the idea of constantly trolling bars and social clubs exhausting.  The men at work constantly gave off a “nice guy” vibe.

After a couple minutes of watching him, any vague interest had come and gone.  Rey pulled up her sci-fi novel on her phone and started reading.  About ten minutes later, she heard a short, gruff, “Get in.”  Her head snapped up and she saw her front end hoisted up a couple feet off the ground.  The man stood on the other side and pointed to the passenger seat of the truck.  Again, he just glared at her.  Rey hesitated at the thought of getting in a vehicle alone with a strange man.  Especially a man with such a horrible attitude and sour look.  Rey wondered if he just didn’t like _her_ or held a general dour view of women.  Was he “nice guy” level one thousand?  The type who gave up the nice part and just resorted to being bitter?  Did he spend his days on r/redpill?

She bit her lip, took a step back and hesitated.  A flash of realization crossed his face and his expression and tone softened mildly.  With a gentler but matter-of-fact tone, he said, “Get in.  I promise that the only thing I want from you is your money when we get to the shop.  Ok, sweet- I mean-  _Rey_?”

Rey eyed him suspiciously as she got in the truck.  She closed the door and tried to squeeze herself as close to the outer edge as possible.  He quickly jumped in and jammed the key into the ignition with some force.  The small action made Rey inexplicably uncomfortable, so she shifted even further into her corner of the cab.  He put the truck in first gear, turned on his blinker, checked his blind spot, and slowly pulled out onto the highway.   _At least he’s a safe driver,_ Rey told herself.

After the first mile, it became clear that the man just wanted to get back to the shop and to whatever project he had been working on.  As such, Rey started to relax a little and fully claim the passenger seat.  Against her better instincts, she decided to try conversation.  “You know my name.  What's yours?”

“It doesn't matter,” was his sullen response as he ran a sweaty hand through his hair.

Without thinking, she muttered the word, “Ass,” and immediately scrunched her eyes in regret.   _Maybe he didn’t hear it?_

“As good a name as any.  I've been called worse.”

Rey felt a jab of pity for the man, but also felt anger rise in her throat.  “Ok, that's it,” she said as her head swiveled in his direction.  “What the hell?  I gave you my name.  It is only fair that you give me yours in return.  I deserve that much respect as your customer.  Besides, you don't know me well enough for pet names, sir.”

His grip tightened on the steering wheel and he let out a frustrated growl.  “Fine.  My name is Ben.  Ben Solo.”  His strained knuckles, clipped tone, and grumbling unnerved Rey a little.  For a brief second, she thought she might be right about him, but his expression softened once again.  In his gentlest voice yet, he continued, “I'm sorry.  I'm not…  I'm not mad at _you_.”

_Ok.  That’s a start._ “So who are you mad at?”

Ben kept his gaze on the road ahead but his eyes appeared to be staring at nothing.  “My father.  He charged you the local rate.  Normally, we would charge sixty-five dollars plus three dollars per mile from the shop.  Your car was 6.82 miles from the city line.  That's another twenty dollars and forty-six cents.  Plus tax.”

Rey crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance.  “That still sounds like it has an awful lot to do with me.  I didn’t ask for a discount.  Did I do something?  Or say something?”

Ben appeared to get angry again and Rey wondered if she had crossed a line.  With a disgusted tone, Ben said, “What?  No.  I get upset because he makes deals with _everyone_ .  Not that it’s _any_ of your business, but the shop is barely hanging on.  The economy’s shit and the town’s shrinking and he’s out there giving away his time or even parts.”

Relieved that is truly wasn’t about her, Rey found herself saddened by his story.  She looked up at him and saw some color in his cheeks and his eyes appeared glossy.   _Is he…  Is he crying?_  

She was about to ask, but then Ben continued, “All I wanted since I was a kid was to run the shop when he was no longer able.  But now I don't know if there'll be a shop when that day comes.”  Ben blinked several times and subtly shook his head.  Eyes now back on the road, he said to her, “Like I said, it doesn't matter.  Just let the past die.”  Rey looked away and said nothing.  Small businesses were always on the verge of starvation in the current economic climate.  At his last words, he looked more sullen than ever.

They were just then coming into town.  Highway 7 appeared to be the main street of the small community.  She spotted several fast food joints, a couple churches, and a bank.  Up ahead, she saw a towering sign for a diner and, a little past that, a hotel.  Ben turned right a couple blocks short of the diner.  Rey’s stomach clenched ever so slightly.  In her rush, she had been running solely on granola bars since she left work.  She made a mental note of its location for later but she inwardly groaned at having to walk there in flats.  The shop was about a mile off the main road.  Ben pulled into the open garage and turned off the truck.  “The office is that way,” he said, pointing to his left.  “You can pay in there.”

Rey nodded.  She clutched her bag and jumped out of the truck and beelined around and straight toward the door he pointed to.   _He wasn’t kidding about the money_ , she thought.  Inside was a typical mechanic’s office.  It smelled of rubber and burnt motor oil.  The scent reminded her vaguely of Ben with all the dirt and grease on his clothes and skin.  Various ads and informational posters covered the drab, grey walls.  In one corner was a small coffee pot with a jar of sugar and a canister of dry creamer.  A tall, green plant shared the wall with the coffee pot.  On her left, past the glass front door, were two perfunctory, black, padded chairs with some wear and tear.  To her right, was a tall counter behind which sat a woman, possibly in her late fifties or so.  Rey guessed the woman might have had dark hair in her younger days but it was mostly grey now.  She wore black-rimmed glasses with a silver chain around her neck.

When the older woman finished signing her paperwork, she looked up and addressed Rey.  “Rey, I assume?” the woman asked.  Rey nodded and the woman continued, “Well, it looks like Ben got you back here in one piece.  Let's see.  You and my husband agreed on sixty-five dollars, right?”

Rey nodded but was quick to add, “Well, yes, but I can pay full price.  It's not a problem.”

The woman held up a hand to silence Rey and assured her, “Nonsense.  You and Han -that’s my husband- you and him had a deal.”  The woman fished around her desk looking for a card reader as Rey already had her emergency credit card out.  She suddenly stopped and looked Rey in the eye with a quizzical face and asked, “Wait, did Ben say something to you?”

_Oh shit._  Rey stared at a business card laying under a mat on the counter.   _Say something!_  “Oh no, no, no.  I just…  I just mean that I have the money for it.  I'm nobody special.  There's no real reason to give me a discount.”

The woman crossed her arms, smiled, and nodded.  Just as she was about to speak again, Ben came through the shop door with a pack of Marlboro Reds in hand.  The woman peered at him for a second, but turned to Rey and said, “Don't be silly, dear.  I have a feeling you are _very_ special.”  Rey heard a choking sound come out of Ben.   _Probably a smoker’s cough,_ Rey thought derisively.  She watched as Ben fumbled with his lighter but caught it before the hit the ground.  Lighter firmly in hand, he made his way to the main entrance.

Rey turned back to the woman and pleaded, “Seriously, I'll pay full price.”

From behind her, she heard a disgusted voice say, “We don't need your charity.”

She turned around and saw Ben leaning on the door jamb with his arms crossed, his right boot propping open the door.  The same stern expression he had when he first walked up to her car window was on his face.  He uncrossed his arms to bring the cigarette pack to his lips.  Rey watched as he used his lips and tongue to capture a cigarette in his mouth straight from the pack with no hands.  Rey found the small action quite mesmerizing to watch.  Her wonder was short-lived though and she let out the breath she was holding.  He was back to his rotten attitude and Rey had had enough.  She snapped at him, “Do you have any facial expression _other_ than ‘arrogant asshole’?!”

Ben straightened and pointed a finger to say something but was stopped short by the woman's laugh.  His eyes widened at the sound and he exclaimed, “Mom!”

Rey looked back to the woman who now had her mouth covered in a vain attempt to cover up a hearty laugh.  With a mostly straight face, the woman told Ben, “She's got a point, you know.”

He glared at his mother with hurt eyes and sunken shoulders.  He turned around and declared over his shoulder, “I need a smoke.”  Ben let the wind throw the door back into place.

Ben’s mother looked back at Rey with a kind face.  “I'm so sorry about him,” Mrs. Solo said as she shook her head.  “He worries about the shop and his father and I.  It has nothing to do with you.”

“Honestly, I think I’m the one who should apologize.  It seems like he works really hard.  He didn't deserve that remark.”  Rey glanced back at the door and bit her lip, ashamed of her outburst.

“Well, he _does_ put in a lot of work.  He’s part-owner with his father after all.  I just wish he would _relax_ a little.”  Ben’s mother appeared to want to say more but stopped herself.  “Anyway...  Oh, here's the card reader.  And there's the calculator.  I keep telling Han to leave my desk alone.  The man never listens.  Ok, sixty-five dollars plus tax is… seventy dollars and twenty cents.  And I don't want to hear another word about it, Miss Jakken.”

Rey said nothing as the woman seemed dead set on not charging her a penny more.  Ben’s mother now had a similar expression to his but kinder.   _Well, he’s definitely not adopted_ , Rey thought as she handed the card over.  The woman quickly swiped it and a signature receipt printed out which Rey signed.

“I'm sorry.  I forgot to introduce myself.  I'm Leia Organa.”  Leia held out a hand to Rey and Rey took it.

Gears were turning in Rey’s brain and soon a switch flipped.  The Organa name was all over Hanna City, especially Chandrila State.  “You're not related to the Organas in Hanna City are you?”

“Distant cousins,” Leia said wistfully.

Rey sensed there was a story there but didn’t comment on it except to say, “Fascinating.  I graduated last May with a software engineering degree and a minor in mathematics from Chandrila State University.  I had a quite a few classes in Organa Hall.”

Leia stepped back to take the girl in.  She said, “I'm impressed, Miss Jakken.”

“Thank you,” Rey said with a blush.

“You're welcome, child.  My husband -wherever he went- said he'd try to get an estimate on your car after dinner.  You told him something about a wedding?”

“Yeah.  Sunday night.  If I leave by Sunday morning…  Well, don't worry about it.  They'll understand that I tried.”  Her voice nearly cracked on that last word.  Try might as well mean failure to Rey.

Leia laid both of her hands on Rey’s arms which had been perched on the counter.  With a gentle voice, she said, “I can't make any promises but we'll do our best.”

Rey sniffled and thanked her.  Just then, Ben walked back in and headed for the shop door but Leia beat him there and said, “Ben, let your father take care of it.”  She then put a hand on his arm and Ben turned to face his mother.  Leia continued, “Rey is here all alone.  Why don't you take her down to Maz's diner, get her fed, and then show her to the hotel.”  Leia phrased it as a soft command rather than a question.

Ben looked back at Rey and then his mother.  “Mom, I'm sure she can take care of herself.  She doesn’t need my help.”

Rey, feeling left out of the conversation, protested, “No, that's ok.  Really.”

Leia paid her no mind.  With a tense jaw, she admonished her son with a hissed, “ _Ben Zadok Solo._ ”  At that, fear crept into Ben's eyes.  No one ever really grows out of the existential dread of being addressed so formally by their mother.  Rey was impressed that such a small woman could command such fear in a large man such as her son.

Ben wilted.  He threw his hands up in surrender, “Ok, I'll show her around,” he said ruefully.  He turned to Rey and jerked his head toward the front door.

“Ben!” Leia raised her voice with a shocked face.

“What _is it_ , mother?”  He had not picked up on his impolite gesture.  Ben looked determined to get back to work.

Leia very firmly told him, “Don't you think you'll look silly taking this well-dressed, young woman around town in your work clothes.  Go wash up first.”

“What?  But-” Ben looked around wildly, as if he were looking for a hidden camera.

Leia pointed toward another door at the back of the office and firmly said, “Go.  I'm sure Rey can wait a little longer for food.”  Rey really couldn’t, but it beat walking in flats the nearly mile and a half to the hotel she saw earlier.

Ben once again raised his hands in surrender.  “Ok.  Ok!”  He turned and went through the back door this time.

Turning to Leia, Rey clutched her bag to her chest and protested, “That really wasn't necessary, Ms. Organa.  I can get around, I'm sure.”  She never liked having so much attention aimed at her.  Ben and Leia gave her more than her fill.

Leia walked up to Rey and put her hands on Rey’s upper arms.  “Nonsense,” Leia said.  “He was staring at your ass earlier.  And I know he would never ask you himself.”

“Wait.  He was doing what?!”  Rey looked over Leia’s shoulder, at the back door Ben had left through.

Leia laughed and said, “Oh yes!  Locked on and targeted.  Men.  They think they're subtle.”

Rey just sneered at the back door.   _Leave my ass alone, Solo!_

Leia must have seen the anger building in Rey’s expression and wilted.  She apologized to Rey.  “I'm sorry.  I know I'm meddling.  I honestly don’t think he knows he was doing it.  At least let him drop you off at the diner.  If you don't want to eat with him, just tell him to get lost.  He wouldn’t hurt a fly, so don’t worry.  The hotel is two blocks further down the street.  You should be able to see it from the diner.  It's never full so you should have no problem getting a room.”

Rey’s irritation abated for now.  Taking a deep breath, she said, “Okay, okay.  I really wasn’t looking forward to walking anyway.”

Rey turned it over in her head.  She was wearing flats and also starving.  Having a companion would be a nice change to her usual quick dinners alone in her apartment.  But on the flipside, she wasn't sure if she wanted _him_ as a dining partner.  He was _so_ tense and gloomy.  And even if he _was_ looking at her ass, he didn't really seem to like her as a person.   _That's what men do, right?  They size you up.  Even if they hate you._

Remembering how he had called her Rey when she asked him to, she felt like a man who would honor such a small boundary wouldn’t try anything stupid.  So she decided to go with him.  There was nothing left to do but wait.  Leia attended to some paperwork behind the desk while Rey sat down on one of the black chairs and dove into her book.

Several minutes later, Rey heard movement in the back of the shop.  But it wasn't Ben, and Rey felt her shoulders slump for some unknown reason.  An older man with Ben's height and broad shoulders came through the door instead.  He had brown coveralls covering his lower half but the top half was tied around his waist.  Up top, he had on a dirty, white t-shirt like Ben's.  Putting a hand on Leia's shoulder, he said, “Hello, sweetheart.”  He then kissed her cheek as Leia smiled.

Without looking at him, she said, “Hello, Han.  This is Rey.  Ben got her here in one piece.”

Han shook her hand and said, “Great!  Do you have somewhere to go, Rey?”

Leia hugged Han around the waist.  “Oh, don't worry.  I told Ben to show her around.”  In a whisper, she added, “ _He was staring at her ass._ ”

Han scrunched his eyes and ran a palm down his face at his wife’s awkward meddling.  He said, “Leia, you shouldn't pressure the boy.  Does Rey even want to go anywhere with him?”

Leia stepped back.  “Han, he's not a boy.  He's a man.  He's thirty-two years old, for goodness’ sake.”

Han closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  Turning to Rey, he asked, “Do you even want to go out with him?  You can be honest, kid.”

Rey blushed but she had already made up her mind.  She said, “It's alright.  I was rude to him earlier.  I'd like the chance to apologize.”

“He deserved it though,” Leia quipped with a side glance at Han.

“Leia…” Han warned.

Leia clapped her hands together and proclaimed, “It’s settled then!  Now, Han, those tax papers finally came in.”  Leia took his hand and dragged him behind the counter.  For the next twenty minutes, they bickered about various business matters.


	2. The Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben obeys his mother and reluctantly takes Rey out to the local diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thank you to my beta reader, forestelf86!

Ben walked into his parents’ house that sat on the boundary of the shop and a couple acres of farmland.  He kept a trailer on the back corner of the property that he bought with his earnings from the shop.  Since he always did laundry at his parents’ house, Ben usually had something lying around their laundry room which meant he didn’t have to go all the way to his home.  And since his mother was making him do this, he was going to enjoy her master bath.

In the linen closet, his mother kept a shelf clear for his left behind garments.  Ben opened the closet and found fresh boxers, jeans, and a shirt amongst other items.  Looking down, he realized his boots were a mess and sighed.  Ben walked to the other side of the house to his parent’s bedroom and opened up his dad’s closet.  Front and center were a clean pair of black work boots.  Directly above the boots was a denim jacket.  Mulling over how cold it might be later on, he grabbed it.  

Ben took his completed ensemble to the master bathroom and turned on the hot water.  He set the clothes down, undressed, and jumped in.  The hot water helped his mood greatly.  He hadn’t realized how tense his shoulders and back were.  Before washing off, he stretched his arms and heard a couple cracks and sighed.  He scrubbed his body and hair as quickly as he could manage.  It was no small trick considering how scuffed up he was.  As much as the girl annoyed him, he didn’t want to keep her waiting, if only for his mother’s sanity.

He stepped out and dried off.  With the towel around his waist, he stared at the mirror and almost didn't recognize the face looking back at him.  He never really paid much attention to his reflection.  Now that his mother had essentially set up a date for him, even though neither he or the girl were really consenting, he at least wanted to look human.   _Fat chance of that, Solo.  You’re a freak of nature._  Ben glared at his ears peeking through his wet hair and his pointed nose.  In addition, he also noticed frown lines beginning to form on his head.  When he peered closer, Ben found a couple grey hairs on his temple.  A revelation hit him: _That’s where Dad starting going grey._   

Ben sighed and got dressed.   _Might as well get this over with._  The girl annoyed him.  Her comment had stung just a little bit and he couldn’t explain why.  Ben really thought his mother had cracked her gourd.  Showing hospitality to strangers was not a new thing but his mother had never insisted so urgently.  Besides that, Rey was surely out of his league.  Ben wondered if maybe everybody just looks the same age when you’re past fifty.  He couldn’t be sure.  She looked young though, probably no older than twenty-five, but put together.  Unlike him: getting older and going nowhere.

He leaned against the sink to look at himself one last time.  In just under an hour, the girl had gotten under his skin.  He had tried to escape into his work but his mother made that impossible.  Ben prided himself on being guarded and now he was shaken.  Maybe it was the glint of fear in her eyes when he picked her up that caused him to lower his defenses.  The problem was that he generally had two modes: Berlin Wall vs Open Oceans.  Her asking for his name was enough to weaken the foundation.  So of course he tried to plug the hole.  The difference between her and everyone else was that she didn’t try to reseal the hole.  She was actually trying to give him some respect and he shut her down.

This pattern of behavior was not new.  After high school, he had been afraid of getting hurt.  He hadn't been on a date in over three years.  The handful of dates he had been on since high school were lackluster.  His dates had been nice enough but there was never a follow-up.  He didn’t even really have friends.

Ben growled at the monstrosity in the mirror before retrieving his cigarettes, lighter, wallet, phone, and keys from their various locations on his meandering through the house.  He rushed out the front door and made for the office.

* * *

 As Han and Leia sat behind the counter and hashed out different business details, Rey sat in one of the black chairs and read her book.  She had progressed through several chapters where a princess had been captured and taken to see the evil galactic emperor.  Just when it was getting tense, Rey heard the back door open.  Thinking it must be Ben, she grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder, and stood up.  Rey’s breath caught in her throat at the sight of him.  He had exchanged his grimy, blue jeans for clean, black ones.  Instead of a t-shirt, he had on a dark blue, plaid, button-up shirt and a light-blue denim jacket.  His brown boots were exchanged for black ones.  Now that he was cleaned up, _and oh my did he clean up well_ , Rey noticed that he had a hint of an olive tone in his skin that had been muted by the grime.

A lost look came over Ben as Rey locked eyes with him, as if he wasn’t quite sure what to do next.  Rey was frozen mid-step and had to remind herself to breathe.  The elder Solos were faintly chittering about different matters but suddenly stopped.  She blinked, embarrassed that she had stared for a couple seconds too long.  Out of the corner of her eye, Rey saw Leia give Han a quiet, knowing look.

Leia nudged Han.  He said, “Ben, son?  Don't you think you should show her to your truck?”

Ben blinked a couple times and replied, “Yeah, _yeah_ , of course.”  He approached Rey and, in a shy, quiet voice, told her, “My truck's out front.  It's the black S10.”  They both turned toward the door together but Ben jumped ahead and held it open for her.  Rey hesitated slightly at the gesture before moving forward.  Ben’s trembling hand hovered behind her back, not touching her, but as if ready to catch her if she fell.  They both made their way to his truck, the only black vehicle out front, and Ben once again jumped ahead to open her door for her.  

Rey stared at the door for a second before awkwardly saying, “Oh, ok, yeah, thank you.”  She chided herself for not saying it earlier.  But the gesture was very foreign to her.  If it was done by a man at work, Rey may have thought he was doing her a favor that he would want repaid.  Rey didn’t sense that from Ben though.  She sensed that he was just doing what his mother would have wanted him to do.

Ben responded to her with an awkward smile and said, “You're welcome.”

Rey's heart fluttered.  It was a nervous, one sided grin but he looked so boyish.  She shook the thought away and hopped in.  Ben raced to the other side of the truck and jumped in.  He fished for his keys and Rey noticed his long fingers digging deep in his pockets.  Once the keys were found, he gently put the key in and turned the ignition.  He was much gentler now than he had been with the tow truck.  Rey relaxed into the seat at the realization.  Neither said anything as Ben backed out and turned onto the street.

* * *

 A couple blocks down, Rey broke the silence with an apology.  She thumbed at a strap on her bag and said, “I'm sorry for my comment earlier.  You seem to really care about that place.  I shouldn't have snapped at you.”

“What?”  Ben shook his head.  “Oh, right, arrogant asshole.  It's ok.  Don't worry about me.  I snapped at you first.  I had it coming.”   

“Well, I called you an ass in the tow truck before that.”

“True.  Even then, I had it coming.”   _Great, she's here out of pity._  He gripped the steering wheel in anger at his mother.   _My mother has finally fucking cracked._  But Rey's laugh took him completely by surprise.

“I think I know what your secret is,” she explained.  “Dirt makes you a gremlin.”

Ben let out a small laugh.  “Technically, the opposite of a gremlin,” he replied.

“Huh?”

Ben laughed again.  He explained, “It’s an old movie.  You haven’t seen it?”

Rey smiled.  “Oh.  I’ve heard of it.  Didn’t they have special rules?”

Counting on his fingers, Ben replied, “Yeah, yeah, yeah.  You're not supposed to get them wet, expose them to bright lights, or feed them after midnight.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a raised eyebrow.  She asked, “Why? What happens?” Ben realized two things right then. The first was that she was definitely _not_ born in the 80s. The second was that she actually seemed interested in his vague cultural references.  

He replied, “Well, let's see…  Bright light kills them, water makes them duplicate, feeding them after midnight turns them evil.”  

Rey seemed to turn it over in her head.  “Hmm, let's see then.  You seem different after a shower.  Maybe you left your evil twin behind?"  She smirked at that.  "You work outside and with bright shop lights and seem to love it.  Does feeding you after midnight make you evil or good?”

“We could try it and find out.”   Ben stared straight ahead as his stomach flipped.  “Wow, sorry.  I don't know where that came from.”

“Don't take _all_ the blame.  I set you up for that one.”  Ben glanced at her.  Her face was now seven shades redder as Ben turned onto the main road.  He flushed in turn and turned his wide eyes back on the road.  They stayed silent for a moment as they both tried to handle the awkwardness.

Ben spied her stealing glances at him.  With a deep breath, she slowly turned around to look at him and said, “Awkward apologies aside, I also wanted to say that I appreciate you taking me around.  Your mom kinda put you on the spot.  If you have other things to do, I'm sure I can manage.”

Ben let out a quiet laugh.  “Don't worry about me.  I would have just sat at home, ate a grilled cheese, drank a couple beers, and gone to bed.  I haven't seen Maz in awhile.  It's a good excuse to go over there.”   _Good god, you sound like the next episode of_ Criminal Minds, _Solo.  She already feels sorry for you so shut the fuck up!_  

But to Ben's utter astonishment, Rey laughed and said, “Sounds about like _my_ life.”

All Ben could say was, “Oh.” and shift awkwardly in his seat.  He thought maybe he should ask for clarification.  There’s no way a girl as pretty as her just sat in her house.  

His line of thinking was cut short as they soon came upon the diner and he turned into the small parking lot.  In front of them was a long squat, brick building with steam rising out of one end and picture windows at the other.  “Well, this is it.  I know it doesn't look like much but she's got the best bacon cheeseburgers in this corner of the state.”

She smirked at him and said, “Let's do this then.”  

* * *

The thought of food, any type of food sounded really, really good.  The smell of grease wafting off the building was only adding to the urgency.  Rey didn't give him a chance to open her door for her.  They both jumped out of the truck at the same time.  But he only took that as his opportunity to open the diner's front door for her.  She flushed and muttered, “Thank you.”

From behind her, she heard, “No problem.  So, uh, just pick wherever you want to sit.”

“Okay.”  Rey nodded and looked around the restaurant.  It was a menagerie of assorted tables and chairs.  Some red chairs, some black, some beige.  Most of the tables were wooden but there were several metal ones as well.  However, her eyes fixated on the black leather corner booth.  Rey looked over her shoulder, pointed at it, and walked in that direction.  She sensed Ben hesitate for half a second but he soon followed after her.

Ben slid in one side and Rey in the other.  The only other person in the diner with them was a very elderly woman on a step ladder wiping down the drink station.  She had deep wrinkles cutting through the dark brown skin of her face, arms, and hands.  Her clothing was a floral blouse with dark brown pants partially covered by a beige apron.  She wore brown, thick rimmed glasses with thick bifocal lenses and a gold chain.  Her white hair was pulled back into a tight knot.  Rey thought she had to be _at least_ 80.

The woman turned in their direction and yelled, “Ben Solo!”  The voice that came out of the woman's mouth was anything but the voice of a small, frail, granny.  Hers was a deep but feminine voice that was clear and loud.

“Hey, Maz.”  Ben greeted her with a sheepish smile and a small wave.  Rey's face turned a little pink.  Even though they were alone in the restaurant, she felt eyes on her.  Rey was never one to seek attention.  She had also assumed that Maz was a masculine name and was a little embarrassed.  The loud voice from such a small body was very unexpected.

Maz carefully stepped down from the stool, grabbed some menus from the counter, and hobbled over to Ben and Rey.  She plopped the menus down on the table and looked appraisingly at each one in turn while getting her notepad and a pencil out of her apron.  She finally said, “I haven't seen you in here for about six months, child.  Where've you been?”

Ben smiled and replied, “Just working, Maz.  You know me.”  His smile was bright and Rey found it contagious as the corners of her own mouth turned upwards.

“That I do, that I do, child.  Well, introduce me to your date!”  Maz's grin went wide and her eyes twinkled.

Both Ben and Rey sat bolt upright and simultaneously protested, “It's not a date!”

They looked at each other, embarrassed.  Ben explained, “It’s not a date.  I only just met her, what?  Two hours ago?”  Rey nodded in confirmation.

“Yeah.  I broke down about seven miles north of town on Highway 7.  His dad's supposed to look at it tonight,” Rey explained further.

Maz leaned against the table in rapt attention.  Her grin softened into a prescient smile.  “Oh?  I'm sorry, children.  Ben is just being friendly, yes?”

“When he’s not a gremlin.”  Rey replied, raising an eyebrow at Ben.

Ben smirked as his face turned pink.  “Right.  Just friends.”

Maz looked somewhat forlorn.  She told Rey, “I just thought…  Well...  Ben hasn't sat in that booth since Jenny left.”

Ben scrunched his eyes and ran his hands over his face.  “Oh, Jesus, Maz.  She's the one that picked it.  She couldn't have known.”

Rey perked up and asked, “Who's Jenny?”

“Just an ex,” Ben quickly explained.  His expression pleading.

“Not just an ex.”  Maz stated wistfully, “The one that got away.”

His face faltered.  Rey detected something more than just regret and she empathized with him. “Maz.  Please.  Can we just get some water?” Ben pleaded with her.  Shooting an apologetic look at Rey, “Sorry.  Rey, is water good?”

“Water is fine.”  Rey replied with a soft smile.

Maz popped up and said, “Ok, kiddos.  I'll leave you two alone for a minute.”  Maz left two menus for them and quietly cackled as she walked back toward the drink station.

Rey perused the menu.  It was typical diner fare and Rey felt her stomach knot up in anticipation.  She looked up to see Ben slumped down in his seat.  He seemed just as uncomfortable with unwanted attention as she was.  Ben had grabbed two sugar packets and was awkwardly flicking them with his thumb and fingers.  Rey caught herself staring and, trying not to look as flustered as she was, jerked her head back to the menu.  With her eyes just over the top, she asked, “Aren't you going to look at the menu?”

Ben paused mid-stroke and glanced in her direction.  He quickly returned to fidgeting.  “Oh, I already know what I want,” he said.  “In fact, Maz probably already has it written down.”

Rey set the menu down and asked with a curious smile, “What is that?”

Ben, still flicking the sugar packets, said, “Well, like I said, her bacon cheeseburger is the best around.  The tater tots are frozen but they're fried in bacon grease so…”

_Oh god, yes!_  Rey jolted upward and proclaimed, “Sold!”

“Wait.  Really?”  Ben looked at her in awe.  

His expression made Rey feel heated as she was used to being judged for her appetite, but he just seemed intrigued.  She replied, “Y-yeah.  I've been driving all day.  I’ve been rationing granola bars.”

Maz came back right then with two waters.  Ben ordered “two of the usual".  Maz smiled and went on her way.

“Let me guess.  Your ex always ordered something light.”  Rey leaned forward with arms crossed on the table.

Ben laughed.  “Damn, you're good.”  He was now playing with a ketchup packet.  Rey willed herself not to stare at his fingers as they worked it over.  “Yeah, chicken salad.  Just lettuce, grilled chicken, and a sliced tomato.  And whatever dressing Maz had on hand.”  Ben held up his hands in surrender with a ketchup packet between two fingers and added, “No judgments here though.”

Rey smiled, but then became curious again.  “If you don't mind my asking, what happened with this girl, Jenny?”

“Oh, uh, no, you're good.”  Ben now looked lost in thought and stared at his palms which were resting on the table now.  He closed his hand over the ketchup packet and sighed.  “I guess I can talk about it.”  He inhaled deeply and continued.  “Jenny Snoke.  I dated her all through junior and senior year of high school.  We split up when she went off to study pre-law at Coruscant University.  She wanted to be a lawyer like her dad.  I went to the community college in Plattsburg to get my ASE certs so I could legally work as a mechanic.  About a month into our first semester apart, I went to surprise her.  She had, um, already moved on, if you get my meaning.”

She looked at her own hands now, fingers thumbing at the hem of her vest.  Her heart felt cold at the thought of being thrown away so callously.  “I'm so sorry,” she said quietly.  “That must have been rough.”

“Yeah, I guess.  It was fourteen years ago.  I should be over it by now.”  Ben had switched to a mustard packet.  

The condiments were slowly being worked over.  Rey was surprised to find it endearing instead of annoying.  Again, she tried not to stare at his fingers as he pawed at it.  As quirky and cute as it was, concern bloomed within her.  She countered with, “You haven't sat in this booth in all that time?”

Ben closed his eyes in thought for a second and replied, “I don't know.  Maybe.  It wasn't a conscious thing.  I mean, maybe I _did_ avoid this booth.  It was our Saturday tradition.  Eat lunch in this booth, sneak off and fool around, eat dinner here or at one of our houses, and go our separate ways.”

Rey moved closer to him and just barely touched her pinkie to his on the table.  Her heart leapt to her throat at the touch of his calloused finger.  “It seems like you really liked her.  I mean, if you couldn't sit in this booth afterward...”

His pinkie flinched next to hers but resumed its place.  Ben’s face curdled in resentment.  “I might have married her, if we had stayed together.  But she was just using me.”

“What do you mean?”  Rey was genuinely confused.   _What do you use a high school boy for?_

Ben rubbed the back of his neck as his face became ruddy.  “She just liked sex.”  Rey’s eyes widened in shock at his frankness.  Running one hand over his face and hair, he kept his other laying still next to hers.  “I'm sorry.  There’s really no other way to say it.  I mean, there's nothing wrong with… liking sex.  It's just…”

Rey nodded, understanding perfectly.  “I get it.  You weren't on the same page.  She wanted a fling.  You fell in love.”

Ben’s jaw clenched as he gathered the different packets he had thumbed at and tossed them back into the caddy.  “It's pathetic, right?  Isn't it the guy who usually uses the girl?  I mean, not that I would do that.  Ever.”

At that moment, Rey realized that their hands were still in contact.  His other hand had been flinging packets around and running through his hair.  She was startled to realize that her touch calmed him.  Rey did not usually volunteer physical affection to people but she wanted Ben to know that he was heard so she placed her hand on top of his.  Ben’s whole body jumped at the contact.  She wondered if it was too much but he didn’t pull his hand away.  With a deep breath, she let out her thought, “It's not pathetic to love someone, Ben.”

His gaze seemed locked onto her hand.  “I...  I know.  I'm sorry.  I just, I did everything right, you know?  I didn't pressure her to fool around.  We hung out quite a bit just as friends.  When I sit down to think about it though, _she_ was the one that pressured _me_ .  I might have waited until we were out of high school or had our own place.  I was a horny teenager just like the rest of them but I _cared_ , you know?  I would have waited for her.  I guess I just thought it was okay if the girl pressured the guy.  It's all a moot point anyway.  She would have left me if I had I said no.”

Rey could hear the slight tremble in his voice and squeezed his hand.  This time, he only flinched at her touch.  With a hint of anger in her voice, she told him, “That was _absolutely,_ not at all, ok for her to do, Ben.  I'm so sorry she did that.  Don't apologize for her.”

“Yeah, thank you.”  His voice was barely above a whisper. 

“Surely there have been others since then?” she asked.  Now she was the one scrunching her eyes.  The conversation was getting personal and Rey didn't really _do_ personal conversations.  But she was insanely curious about the girl who used a boy for sex for two years and flat out dumped him.

“No.  No one else.”  Ben's cheeks had darkened again and he looked away.  “I guess that's the _really_ pathetic part.  It's a small town.  Everybody kinda knows what happened.  People kinda blamed me for it in a way.  That I was weak.  Some cracked jokes.  I guess I…  I guess I stopped trying after a while.”

Ben _was_ right about one thing:  She usually heard this story out of women.  But her heart felt light because it made Ben that much more brave in her eyes to share his story.  She assured him, “That's not pathetic _at all_ .  You just want an emotional connection before it gets physical.  I get it.  I'm so sorry, Ben.  And I'm sorry that people made fun of you.”  Rey looked away as her eyes had started to water.  She wanted to find this girl and stab her in the back.   _It doesn't matter what gender you are, you fucking bitch, you don't get to treat people like that!  Ok, deep breath, Rey.  You barely know him._

Maz walked up with their plates a few minutes later and Rey immediately wrenched her hand away.  A knowing smile crept up on Maz’s face and she hummed an indiscriminate tune as she walked away.

Rey leaned forward and took a deep breath to inhale the greasy aroma and immediately started salivating.  She wasted no time in picking the cheeseburger up and taking a large, undignified, bite of the sandwich.  Rey immediately closed her eyes, chewed, swallowed, and exhaled.  She looked over and saw Ben's eyes on her, staring in wonder.  “What?”

“I didn't know anyone could open their mouth that wide.”  At that, Ben immediately screwed his eyes shut.  “Good god, I am sorry.  My filter fails to engage sometimes.”

“I've noticed,” Rey said with a wink, immediately taking another large bite.  Ben blinked several times and then stared at his sandwich.  Pointing both index fingers toward his plate, he said, “You know what, I'm just going to eat this.  I've already said too much.”

_He’s so awkward for someone over six feet tall.  I kinda like it._  “That’s probably a good idea,” she replied with a grin.

Rey ate the rest of her meal quietly.  The tater tots were absolute heaven.  Truly starving, she really didn't care if anyone thought she was a sloppy eater.

* * *

Ben kept stealing glances at her in between his leisurely bites.  Different thoughts kept gnawing at him.  He was actually having a good time with this girl.  Something akin to hope sprung up within him.  Hope that he wasn’t emotionally useless around people.  However, she would be finished soon and would probably want dropped off at the hotel.  Would it be that easy for her?  To just be dropped off?  The thought made him panic.  He tried to calm himself with the thought that she'd be back at the shop to get her car, but he panicked _again_ at the thought of her just getting in the car and leaving.  He felt nauseous.  This was why he felt useless around people.  Ben’s emotions seemed to work at five times the speed of a normal human being.  She would go on with her life and never think about him again.  He would remember this dinner for years to come, if not his whole life.   _I barely know her.  Why do I want her to stay?  Why am I about to have an anxiety attack?_

“Not hungry?” Rey asked, breaking him out of his trance.

Ben quickly covered with, “Uh, no, big lunch.”  It was an absolute lie.  His mother was always trying to get food down his throat during the workday and only occasionally succeeded.  Today she hadn’t.  He was too busy tossing an idea around in his head to eat.

“Oh.”  Rey now looked a little self conscious with her clear plate compared to his half full plate.  Ben didn't mind at all that she inhaled food while he picked at his.  In fact, he was rather impressed by her appetite.  His mother would like that.   _Goddammit, no, don’t go there.  She’s leaving._  Then he remembered his horrible, no good, eating at midnight joke and his idea solidified.

He was now pushing a cold tater tot around his plate as he gathered the nerves to tell Rey of this idea.  Breathing slowly, he said, “This may be out of line but, uh, if you didn't want to spend fifty bucks on a run down hotel…”   _Spit it out, Solo._

“Yes, Ben?”  She eyed him curiously.

Ben nervously ran both hands through his hair.  “You could, uh, spend a night in a run down trailer for free?”

She asked, “And whose trailer would that be?”  Obviously not picking up on his hint.   _Just say it, Solo._

“Mine,” he said, but quickly added, “I-could-sleep-on-the-couch.”  Ben cleared his throat and continued.  “I could stay on the couch.  You could have the bed.  It's not the greatest but I keep the place clean.”

“Huh,” Rey said flatly.  Her eyes focused away from him.

Ben’s heart hammered.  He had never progressed this far in any interaction with a woman besides Jenny.   _Fuck my life_.  “Forget it.  It was out of line.”  Ben flicked a tater tot across his plate.

Rey's head snapped up and turned toward him.  “No!  It's good.  Thank you!”  Caught off guard, Ben’s knee lurched and hit the table but Rey wasn’t bothered.  “I really wasn't looking forward to all these extra expenses.  And, well, I think I can trust you.”

“Wow.”  He exhaled the breath he was holding.  “Okay then.  Well, whenever you're ready.”  Ben tried to keep his excitement to a shy smile.  Inside, he was a child on Christmas getting everything he ever wanted.  He rarely ever had visitors, except his parents.

Rey looked at her empty plate and then back at him and smiled.  “Yeah, I’m ready.  Let’s get out of here.”  He waved at Maz a bit too eagerly.  Having helped only one or two customers that came in after them, she had been reading a book at the counter while they ate.

She strolled over and Ben asked for the ticket to which she threw up her hands and said, “It's on the house, kids.”

“Maz, no,” Ben insisted.

“Yeah, we couldn't possibly…” Rey pleaded.

Maz shook her head and said, “Nope.  I won't hear it.  You kids have fun.  It's been taken care of.  Go on now.”  Maz dramatically performed an about face and walked away.  With that, it was clear that Maz would not take any money from either of them.

Ben called out to her.  “Thank you, Maz!”

Rey echoed him.  “Thank you!”

She paid them no mind and Ben and Rey walked back out to the truck.  Rey hopped in before Ben could open her door for her but he just smiled his sheepish smile and hopped in on the driver's side.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Maz watched carefully to see where they were headed.  When Ben went back the way they came, the opposite direction of the hotel, Maz pulled out her phone and made a call.

_“Hey, Maz.”_

“I think you're onto something with those two, Leia.  They're heading back in your direction.  They didn't stop by the hotel.  Not even a glance in that direction.”

_“Oh Maz, that's wonderful!  I'll pick up their ticket tomorrow.”_

“Don't rush on my account, Leia.  One unpaid ticket isn't going to bankrupt me.”

_“I know, Maz.  Talk to you later.”_

“Bye.”  Maz ended the call and happily went about her night, humming various love songs.  She had seen love blossom many times in her little diner and was confident she had just witnessed another love story in the making.


	3. The Trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner, Ben and Rey head to Ben's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to forestelf86 for beta'ing!

Ben drove back down the main road to the same side street the shop was on.  The car ride was silent but not in an awkward way.  Rey didn’t feel pressured to fill the silence.  Ben drove just past the shop and turned toward it.

“My trailer is just down a little ways.  Just so you know where we're going.”  Ben pointed in the direction of a home about a quarter mile down the road.

“Oh?  Right.  I trust you.”  She was mindlessly enjoying the quiet drive.

“I'm glad.”  Ben flashed his boyish smile and Rey's stomach flipped.  His smile instantly made him look ten years younger.  He pointed again at a gray single wide that they were approaching.  “It's that one right there.  That's the southwestern corner of my parent's property, but  _ I _ own the trailer.  Far enough away for privacy.  Close enough to walk to the shop.”

“You own your own home?  That's amazing!”  Rey wasn't one to judge.  As long as it was clean and maintained, it could be a home.  The fact that he owned it was honestly impressive.  Rey better understood his anxiety about the shop going under.  Ben couldn't just pack up and move.

“I don't know that it's amazing, really.  It's just a 90s model single wide.  I'm still paying on it.”  The incredulous look on his face told Rey he didn’t quite believe her.

As if hearing his thoughts, Rey said to him, “Ben, I understand it's not a mansion but it's  _ yours _ .  Not many people can say that.”  Ben smiled again and Rey almost wanted to punch him.   _ Why does such a troubled person have such a pure, brilliant smile?  Damn him! _

As Ben pulled in to his driveway, Rey's phone rang.  She grabbed her bag, got out, and answered.

“Hey, Poe.”

_ “Hey, I really wish you were here right now.  Are you ok?” _

“I'm fine.  I miss you and Finn so much.  I really hate my car right now.  But, hey, I made a friend and I'm going to stay with him tonight.  Hopefully, I can figure something out in the morning.”

Rey noticed that Ben hadn't gone inside yet.  Staying on his side of the truck, he walked a few yards away to let her talk.  He fished out a cigarette and lit it.

_ “Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait,  _ him _.  Rey, please tell me that you are not at some rando's house in the middle of fucking nowhere.” _

“Poe,  _ please _ , he's not a _ rando _ .”  She hissed that last word.  She was sure Ben couldn't hear her, but she didn't want to risk it.  Ben was a  _ friend _ , not a random hook up, and Rey was certain that’s what he meant.  “Are you fucking high?!”

_ “Eh, maybe a little,”   _ Poe said flatly and Rey rolled her eyes.   _ “Look, I don't have to tell you how many horror movies take place in small towns.” _

Rey laughed.  “True but I think this is more Hallmark movie, not horror movie.  Listen, he lives right by the shop my car's at.  It's his dad's shop.”

_ “Ok, well, just be careful.  Please.” _

She sighed, a little indignant.  “I will.”

_ “Ok, ok, talk to you tomorrow.” _

“Ok, bye.”  She hung up the phone and sighed again, this time out of sorrow.  Looking up, she saw Ben take a pull of his cigarette and started walking her way.  Worriedly, she bit her lip.  He walked around the truck to stand beside her and asked, “Everything alright?”

Despondent, she stared at her phone.  “I'm just missing the bachelor party right now.”

Ben leaned against his truck.  “No bachelorette party?”

Rey laughed.  “There's no bride involved, so no.  They were going to party tonight, rest up, and then have the ceremony Sunday night.”

They were both leaning against the truck now, facing the sunset.  “That sounds like it would have been fun.  I guess I shouldn't have assumed.”  Rubbing the back of his neck in chagrin, she could tell he was embarrassed.  She was also thankful that it didn’t seem to bother him that she was on her way to a gay wedding.

“It's ok.  But they're worried about me.  I told them I made a friend.”   _ Rando!  Poe is lucky that I can’t slap people over the phone. _

“Did you tell them where you were?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok.”  Ben put out his cigarette in a can he had set up in his truck bed.  “Come here.  We'll take a picture.  Then they'll know for sure you're ok.”

Rey was astonished.  No one ever went so far out of their way to make her feel safe.  “They'll still worry but… ok.  I think I'd actually like a picture of you.”

“You would?”  Ben looked astonished and his cheeks flushed.  Evidently, he wasn’t often asked for a picture.  A nervous hand went straight to his ear and Rey noted that it also flushed pink.  Trying to cover his ear, his hand anxiously curled in his hair.

“Well, yeah,” she said as she picked a piece of lint off of her phone screen.  If she looked at him any longer, she would turn pink as well.  “I can tell people of the grumpy knight in shining armor that came to my rescue.”  A smile tickled the corner of her mouth.

Ben threw his hands in his pockets and kicked at some rocks.   The grin that strained his cheeks was shy, as if he didn't smile all that much.  A funny fluttering sensation started in the pit of Rey's stomach.  Ben's smile widened as she snaked an arm around his waist, as if he liked it when she touched him.  His hand belied his nerves, though, because it shook as he put his arm around her shoulder to bring her closer.  Rey's head felt fuzzy at the hint of musculature she felt hiding underneath the jacket.  Turning the front facing camera on, Rey raised the phone above their heads, and snapped the picture.

She brought the phone down to inspect her work.  Showing it to Ben, she asked, “You like it?”

“I love it,” he replied.  Rey realized her cheeks were starting to hurt.  Since Finn and Poe left, it's just been her in the apartment.  Finn and Poe's bickering and their gentle ribbing was sorely missed.  They had been one of the few bright spots in the world of foster care, social workers, and general loneliness.  She realized that Ben was quickly becoming a new bright spot in her life.  “Maybe you can send it to me?  If you feel comfortable, that is.”  

“Yeah, I can do that.  Maybe I can send them your number too?  I know that'll go a long way with them.”  Rey wondered what would happen after this weekend.  If she didn’t make it to the wedding, she still had to go back to work.  Would leaving her new friend behind be so simple?

“Of course!”  Ben rattled off his phone number and Rey sent it.  She quickly sent the picture on to Poe and Finn with Ben's contact information.  Ben's phone dinged seconds later and he checked to make sure it had come through.  He quietly smiled when it popped up.  Rey then saved his contact information.  She normally used people’s actual names but she had a mischievous thought.  It must have been evident because Ben asked, “What’s so funny?”

“I'm saving your number.  I noticed we were on Ren street.  So now you're the Knight of Ren.  Sorry, I read a lot of sci-fi and fantasy.”

Ben laughed wholeheartedly.  “Don't be sorry.  I like a little sci-fi as well.  It's just… if you knew me… Well, I'm no knight.”

“I think you sell yourself short, Ben.  You've got your castle.”  Rey raised both her arms toward the trailer.  Then she tapped the hood of his S10 and said, “You've got your noble steed.  You're chivalrous to a  _ fault _ .  Wait, do you have a sword?”

Ben blushed at her excitement.  He thought for a second and replied, “Well, I have my grandfather's guns in a safe.”

“Perfect!” Rey teased.  They both doubled over laughing.

Both Finn and Poe replied to her picture with a “Be safe!” and Rey left it at that.

Motioning to the front door, Ben tried to mimic the most prim and proper accent he could muster and said, “Well, fair lady, shall we retire for the night?”  Ben couldn't keep a straight face.  “Sorry, I like period pieces as well.  I know a little something about knights.”

Rey, still laughing, said, “That was good.  That was good.  And, yes, let's go inside.  It’s getting chilly out here.”

They walked up the steps and Ben unlocked the door which he held open for Rey.  Rey wasn't sure what to expect when Ben said it was clean.  She remembered Poe's apartment before he moved in with Finn and her.  His definition of clean was… lacking.  The door opened into a small living room covered in dull grey carpet.  Across from her and to the left was a black couch with some wear and tear.  He had a black wooden coffee table stained with coffee rings.  For side tables, he had black tray tables set up.  A few feet away from the door sat a TV stand.  He had a medium sized flat screen on top and a PS4 below.  There was a stack of games to the side.  To her front and right was a typical trailer kitchen.  A small breakfast bar separated the kitchen from the living room.  Past the living room was a hallway where she assumed the bed and bath were.  It wasn't immaculate, but it was clean with almost no clutter.

“So this is the Grand Castle,” Ben announced from her side.  “You want a beer?”

“Sure.”  Ben’s house felt like a home which impressed Rey.  In her own life, she was used to moving at a moment’s notice.  Her apartment in Hanna City was the longest she had ever lived in one place.  Even then, Rey kept her possessions to a minimum out of habit.

Ben shrugged off his jacket and tossed it on the bar.  Opening the fridge, he hesitated, “You  _ are _ old enough, right?”

Rey smiled and replied, “I'm 23.”

“Oh, good,” Ben croaked out.  Reaching in, he grabbed two Coronas.  “You want some limes with your beer?”

“Yes.  Please.”

“Great.  Um, you can sit wherever.  I'll bring it out to you.” 

“Okay.”  Rey turned her attention to the couch.   _ How is he going to sleep on that? _  The couch was a standard size couch but Ben was easily longer, and also broad.  Rey sat in the middle with her bag between her legs.  A couple seconds later, Ben sat to her left and handed her a beer.

“I don't have cable but I  _ do _ have Netflix.”  He hadn't taken a drink yet but he was already starting to pick off the label.

“Me too.  Back in my apartment anyway.  Cable’s a waste of money.  I wonder if they have that movie you were talking about?”

Ben looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  “You want to watch… Gremlins?”

“Yeah, it sounds like fun,” she said matter-of-factly.

“Okay, then.”

Ben turned on the TV as Rey kicked off her shoes.  Picking up the controller, he turned on the PS4 and opened Netflix.  Gremlins wasn't available, so they settled on Ghostbusters.

They watched in comfortable silence for most of the movie.  About an hour in, Ben offered her another beer which she accepted, even though Ben was only halfway through his first.  Once again, Rey was beyond glad he didn’t seem to mind her appetite.  Toward the end of the movie, Rey commented, “I haven't seen this in years.  I didn't realize Venkman was such a creep.  Actually, all the men in this movie are creepy.  That little accountant guy reminds me of someone at work that I try to avoid.”

“I'm sorry you have to deal with that.”  He now had an inch or two of the label peeled off of his beer bottle.

“Don't be silly.  It's just… life.”

B en's frown radiated empathy and shame.  Life had seemed to turn the tables on Ben in regards to toxic people and relationships.  “Surely, you have  _ someone _ back home who's not _ creepy _ ,” he conjectured.

Rey finished off her beer and replied, “Me, personally?  No.  I know those men exist, of course.  I just don't get out much.  And now that I'm in the first year of my career, I get out even less.  Maybe if either Finn or Poe were straight, we would have made a go of it but they found each other instead.  They're the ones getting married by the way.”

“I see.  I hope you do find someone.”  Ben peeled the rest of the label off of his empty bottle and with a softer, trembling voice added, “You're beautiful and you deserve it.”

Rey’s heart melted as she blushed.  “Thank you.  You're very sweet when you're cleaned up.  You deserve it too, you know.”

“Me?  I'm just a wrench jockey in a dying town.”  He was now picking at the adhesive residue on his bottle.

Rey moved closer to him and hugged his arm.  “No, you're the Knight of Ren now, Master of your domain!  Own it.” 

Ben's eyes screamed “proximity alert” that quickly softened into a tender gaze but his jaw remained tight.  Rey realized that he wasn’t used to touch at all.  In truth, she wasn’t either but it apparently overloaded him for a split second.  His jaw soon loosened up into a smirk and Rey felt relieved that he didn’t push her away.  “Are you buzzed?” he asked with a tilt of his head.  “You only had two beers!”

“Uh, maybe.  I'm not sure.  I don't drink a lot.  And I'm kinda small so yeah...  Maybe I should see what one more does to me?”  Rey looked up at him and fluttered her eyelids, and she could tell he wouldn’t say no.

Ben got up and headed to the fridge with an amused sigh, “One more.  At least I don't have to worry about you driving.”

“Aww, you'd worry about me?”

Ben looked back at her in surprise as he grabbed the limes.  “Well, yeah, you're a friend so yes, I would.”   _ Yes, just a friend. _  She couldn’t help but feel an ember of disappointment at that.  He cut up another lime and squeezed the juices into each bottle.  Making his way back over to the couch, he handed her the beer.  “That's actually the last of my beer so we're both cut off.”

Rey giggled, firmly in buzz territory, where everything is amusing.  “That's probably a good idea.”

* * *

Ben sat down and grabbed the controller.  With a quaking hand, he put his arm around Rey's shoulders.  Afraid she’d pull away, he kept his gaze straight ahead.  To his utter surprise and wonder, she didn't.  He took a deep breath and pressed play.  When Rey rested her head on his shoulder, he had to focus all of his effort on staying in his skin.  This simple moment was perfection.  He could picture this happening many times in the future.  Simple evenings of watching TV or reading a book, just content to be in each other’s space with no expectations.  Their nights would possibly end with a kiss and a quiet, knowing look as they headed to the bed-  _ Solo, what the fuck?  No, no, no!  Bad thoughts!  Abort!  Abort! _

Rey didn't chug her beer, but she didn't nurse it either.  He could feel the heat radiating off her cheek against his shoulder.  They had started Ghostbusters II, but Rey didn't make it through the first half.  She had fallen asleep on Ben's shoulder.  Afraid to wake her, Ben finished the movie.  All the while, his heart beat in his ears and different thoughts chased themselves through his mind.  He was dreading her leaving, as she was his first real friend in ages.  And maybe,  _ maybe _ , there was something more than friends there but he wouldn't push it.  She had a life of her own, just passing through his.   _ I've got to do something, anything, but what? _

An idea occurred to him, but he would need to make a phone call.  He woke up Rey.  She looked up at him with bleary eyes.  “Hey, it's really late.  Do you want to sleep in my bed?  I'll stay out here.  Just like I said.”

Rey yawned.  “Are you sure?  I can stay out here.  I don't think you'll fit on the couch.”

“Don't worry about me,” he assured her.  “I fall asleep out here all the time.”

“I assume you have a shower?”  Rey looked down the darkened hallway.

“Here.  Let me show you around.”  Ben stood up and extended his hand to her and she took it.  He pulled her up and off the couch, but as she turned to go down the hall, she wobbled.  Obviously, she was more buzzed than she thought.  When she started to tip back, his hands flew to her waist.  She gasped as her body made contact with his.  He looked down and saw that his hands encircled nearly half her waist.  As she fell back against him, her shirt rode up just an inch or two, enough to expose barely a half inch of skin.  Ben was sorely tempted to brush his fingers over that strip but Rey found her footing and pushed off of him.

It took a second for Ben to find words as he was mentally smacking himself.  He hadn't meant to grab her like that.  He just didn't want her to fall but his hands had ideas all their own.  Hand in his hair, Ben stuttered, “A-a-are you ok?  I didn't, I didn't mean to, uh...”

Rey slowly turned around to face him with a shy smile.  “It's ok.  You kept me from falling.  And, yes, I'm ok.  I'll think I'll stick to two beers next time though.”   The look in her eyes turned from shy humor to inexplicable sadness and Ben felt a twinge in his heart.  _ Wait!  Is she saying she wants a next time? _  Ben shook the thought from his head and matched her shy smile with his that betrayed his own anxiety.

Ben pointed towards the hallway and said, “Everything’s down this hall.  After you.”  He let Rey go first in case she started to lose balance again, making a mental note to grab her shoulders next time.  Ben stopped her with a tap on the shoulder at the first door on the left.  “This is the extra bedroom.  I mostly use it for storage.  I have a workstation in there for small projects.”   R ey peaked inside and Ben knew what she saw there.  A wooden table with the carburetor he was rebuilding.  The steel cabinet and standing toolbox resting against the back wall, within reaching distance.  Ben couldn’t remember if he had hung his fishing gear back on the walls next to all his sports equipment after his last excursion with his dad.  He had replaced the carpet with wooden flooring, which was much easier to clean and wasn't stained with grease.

They moved on to the next room.  “This is the bathroom.  There’s a full shower.  Hot water on the left.  Cold on the right.  Don’t worry about using all the hot water.  There’s plenty.  And down here is the master bedroom.”  Ben extended his hand over to the door at the end of the hallway.  “After you,” he said.

Rey walked over and opened the door.  Ben scanned the room from behind her.  He knew there was a detail he was overlooking.  The king size bed with a wooden frame that he built himself lay against the center portion of the far wall.  On top was a Mossy Oak camouflage comforter and pillows with dark green shams.  Tray tables like the ones in the living room served as nightstands.  His mother had scoffed at him using cheap, Wal-Mart tray tables but they suited his taste.  Sharing a wall with the door was a long, squat dresser that nearly spanned the length of the wall.  Hanging on the wall was a blanket with a picturesque winter scene of a deer by a creek.  It was a thrift store impulse buy.  On the other side of the dresser was a small bookshelf, three tiers high, filled with books.  Mostly historical fiction but some sci-fi as well.  To their right was a closet.  As he finished his scan of the room, Rey started giggling.

“What's so funny?” Ben asked, now sure he missed something.

Rey pointed at the tray table by the closet.  “You're little set up over there.  Lube and toilet paper.”

Stomach melting through the floor, he cried, “Shit!  Fuck!  I'm so sorry.”   _ I knew something was wrong with this picture!  Fuck! _  His consternation only made Rey laugh louder.  Ben ran over, grabbed the offending items, and threw them in the closet.   _ Fuck!  Fuck!  Fuck! _

“Ben, it's fine,” he heard from behind him.  He slowly turned around, not quite wanting to face her.  Her arms were now crossed against her chest and was looking slightly downward.  “You weren't expecting company.  I shouldn't have laughed.  Everybody does it.”

_ Please don't make me think about you doing that.  Please. _  He stood by the closet and huffed.  “I still want to crawl out of my skin though.”

“I'm sorry, Ben.  I can tell you're embarrassed.  Just… d on't be ashamed that you have needs.  Okay?  I'm going to take a shower.”  Rey smiled and walked out of the room.  Ben watched as she went back to the living room to grab her overnight bag.   _ Annnnnddddd now I'm going to think about her taking care of my needs.  Who is this girl?  After everything she’s learned, she hasn't run for the hills yet.  She looks at me like I'm human, even a knight. _  Ben was overcome with a sense of wonder.  He felt like the luckiest man alive to even get one night with her, even in separate rooms.

“Ben?  Hello?  Ben?”  He had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even see her approach.  Hazel eyes peered up at him.

Shaking the cobwebs out of his thoughts, he asked, “Oh, sorry.  What do you need?”   _ Because we have needs now, I guess... _

“Towels.  And some Tylenol.  I don’t think I’ll have a hangover but you never know.”

“You want to take Tylenol now?” Ben asked curiously.

“Yeah, you take it the night before and it heads off the headache before it starts.  You didn’t know that?”

“I didn’t.”  They started walking back out to the hallway.  

“Fun fact, yeah?”

Ben smiled and stopped in front of the bathroom.  “Definitely.  There's towels in the cabinet by the sink.  I'll get the Tylenol and a glass of water and put it beside the bed.”

“You're so good to me.  What would I do without you?”  Rey's eyes twinkled in the darkened house.  Ben secretly hoped she wouldn't have to find out, but he knew real life could be a complete bitch sometimes.  Rey blinked, shaking her head at some thought.  She pointed at the bathroom and said, “Anyway, shower.”

“Yeah!  Yeah, I'll get the Tylenol,” he said, pointing toward the kitchen.  “Then I'm going outside for a smoke.”

“Ok, well, if I don't see you again, good night.”

“Good night, Rey.”  Rey walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Ben quietly ran to the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water and the Tylenol which he kept above the kitchen sink.  He zipped as quietly as possible to the bedroom and left it on the nightstand.  Then he zoomed outside with his cigarettes, lighter, and phone.  He lit a cigarette and inhaled a few puffs to calm his nerves.  Then he got on his phone to call his mother.

A groggy female voice answered,  _ “Ben?  What is it?  It's almost midnight.” _

“Oh shit, it _ is _ midnight.  Sorry, mom.  I was just thinking of asking Rey something but I need to know if it's ok.”

_ “Ben, you don't need my permission to have sex with her.  Just hers.” _

Every drop of blood in his body drained into his feet.  “Jesus Christ, mother, NO!  Wait, how do you even know I'm with her?”  With that, he took a large drag off his cigarette.  For about the seventieth time that day, Ben thought his mother had lost her fucking mind.

_ “Maz.  She told me you kids seemed to be getting on well and that you didn't go to the hotel.  So I figured you brought her home.” _

“Fucking Christ.  Okay, yes, I asked her if she wanted to save her money and sleep in my bed.  I'm sleeping on the couch.  We're just friends.”

_ “Okay, Ben, okay."   _ Ben could tell that his mother was barely holding in her laughter.  " _ What did you need to ask me?” _

“Well, she really wants to go to this wedding.  I figured I could take her but I'll need Monday off, possibly Tuesday.  I mean, she'll probably turn me down but I didn't want to take off without warning anybody.”  He flicked at his cigarette and brought it to his mouth for a long pull.

_ “Oh my beautiful boy.  You really like her, don't you?” _

“I don't know.   _ I guess _ .  I mean, we got to talking and she pretty much knows my life story.  And, well, she's still talking to me.  She didn't look down on me.  And I'm kinda dreading her leaving town.”

_ “Oh, Ben, you're so precious.  Eight hours ago, you were trying to get away from her.  I'm thrilled you're willing to take a chance.  I'll talk to your father in the morning but I doubt he'll have a problem with it.  God knows you never take a day off.  Go ahead and ask her.” _

“Okay, okay, thanks mom.”

_ “You're welcome, Ben.  Good night.” _

“Good night.”

Ben hung up the phone, took a deep breath, and finished his cigarette.  Rey was still in the shower when he walked in.  He realized he was still in jeans and not at all ready for sleep so he went to his room to grab some shorts and an undershirt.  He sat on the floor by the bathroom door and waited for Rey to finish up.  The beer had left a sour, yeasty taste in his mouth and he at least wanted to brush his teeth.  Ten minutes later, Rey walked out with bag in hand, wearing a thin, grey nightshirt that stopped several inches short of her knees.  Ben momentarily forgot how to breathe.

Rey's damp skin was glistening in the moonlight.  Small rivulets of water cascaded down her milky white legs.  At his angle, he could see a small portion of her inner thighs.  He looked up and saw her hair framing her face in damp tendrils.  Her skin was flushed from the hot water.  The top buttons of her nightshirt were undone where more droplets of water were pulled by gravity underneath the fabric.  And, of course, her breasts.  Small but perfectly suited for her frame.  In the cool air, her nipples were starting to peek through the thin fabric.  Thankfully, Ben had set his clothes in his lap so any stirrings were kept hidden.  He willed his blood to flow anywhere but there.

“Ben?  Hey.  Ben.  Did you want to shower too?”

It was the hand on his knee that got his attention.  “Oh, right, yeah.”  Rey just smiled in response and walked into the bedroom.  When he was sure she wasn't coming back out, he rose and walked into the bathroom.  Setting his clothes on a shelf, he walked over to the shower and turned on the hot water and quickly shed his clothes.  He brushed his teeth and couldn't help but think that Rey was just in the same spot, nude and wiping herself down.  The thought caused all his blood to flow south again.  Rinsing his mouth, he rested his head against the shower wall.  No amount of disgusting images of rotten food and sick animals was abating the rise of his traitorous member.   _ No, no, stop it! _  He finally had a friend.  He couldn't have her, _ shouldn't _ have her.  His life was a dead end in a dead end town.  She couldn't  _ possibly _ want him.  What could he do for her, be for her, that she couldn’t find in Hanna City?  There was no point in entertaining fantasies.

Still, his thoughts returned to the fact that there was a woman in his bed.  He had never had that, not even with Jenny as they had had to sneak around.  Granted, he wasn't going to join Rey in his bed, but the images kept flowing.  He thought about how she might feel underneath him and around him.  How her tits and ass would fit into his large hands.  About the sort of sounds she'd make as he pushed into her.  He thought about her on top of him with hands on her ass and hips, watching her body swallow him up.  Her hips rolling up and down, back and forth.  Or possibly against the wall of this shower where his head now rested, thrusting into her from behind, reaching around to massage her clit.  He didn't even realize he was stroking himself until his cum erupted out of him and hit the shower wall. 

Shame quickly replaced his natural high and he quietly cursed himself.   _ What kind of monster am I _ ?  Ben sighed and made sure his mess was cleaned up and turned off the shower.  He quickly got dressed and walked out to his living room, plugged his phone in, and sat down on the couch.  Ben suddenly felt wired which was unusual after rubbing one out.  He felt every jagged spring and worn spot on the couch.  His feet hung over the edge of the couch when he laid down.  Bending his knees positioned his back in a strange, uncomfortable way.  The cushions may as well have been wadded up paper in a bag.  Ben sat up, realizing he wasn't getting any sleep.  He reached for his phone and googled facts about knights and spent several hours digging through Wikipedia.

* * *

Rey closed the bedroom door behind her.  She dropped her bag beside the bed and sighed.  Ben had been sitting outside the bathroom door.  She knew she had surprised him with the thin nightshirt, but didn't realize the effect it would have on him.  So far, they had been getting along just as friends and Rey was thrilled that she had a new friend in Ben Solo.  But the way he looked at her just now?  He looked like he was worshipping a goddess.  His pupils had widened.  His face _ and _ neck flushed.  His breathing quickened.  She couldn't see underneath his clothes but she could imagine what was happening.

_ Oh god, oh god, oh god.  I can't be thinking about this.  I'm going to have to leave him soon.  I don't want to get hurt.  And what about him?  He seems to feel everything so viscerally.  He definitely doesn't do one night stands. _

But she didn't,  _ couldn't,  _ stop thinking about him.  Rey quickly swallowed the Tylenol and the water then laid down and tried to will herself to just sleep, but the heat between her thighs wouldn't abate.  The more she tried to ignore it, the more it turned into a pulsing ache.  His masculine scent was all over the bedding.  She recalled the lube and toilet paper that had been sitting out.  A rush of images flooded her mind of Ben chasing away his loneliness with his right hand.  She slid her hand underneath the blanket and pulled up the hem of her nightshirt.  Reaching between her legs, she found her clit with practiced ease and rubbed in slow circles but quickly gathered speed.  He was so tall and wide that she wondered if his dick was proportional.  She remembered how his waist felt when she wrapped an arm around him.  He was all hard muscle from years of working on and with heavy machinery.  The arm that she clung to earlier seemed to be sculpted out of marble.

And who could forget those hands!  Rey imagined what his hands would do in place of hers.  Maybe he would start at her breasts and tease her nipples.  Maybe he would palm and knead her before exploring her cunt.  She imagined him licking and nipping at her neck as his hands explored, his soft lips trailing kisses down her spine.  Rey didn't make it to the finale before she came on her fingers.  Sated, Rey fell into a doze as she came down from her orgasm.

However, her rest didn't last long.  She awoke with a start a couple hours later.  Looking at her phone, she saw that it was three-thirty in the morning.  The temperature had dropped more than a few degrees during the night and now she was shivering.  Seeing the empty glass on the nightstand, she figured it was a good excuse to get up and move around.  She walked quietly to the door and slowly opened it.  Thinking Ben would be asleep, she wanted to be quiet.

What she found, however, was that he was still wide awake.  He was scrolling on his phone, looking exhausted and tense.  Rey realized that he probably hadn't slept at all and felt a pang of guilt.   _ Maybe… we could share the bed?  It would solve both our problems.  And we're adults.  Friends.  Sharing a bed doesn't have to mean anything. _

Rey walked up to him, hesitated, and then passed him to put her glass in the sink.   _ Good job, Rey. _  She leaned against the sink and stared out of the small window for a couple moments to gather her courage.  The crescent moon and softly blowing trees calmed her somewhat.  She walked back out and stood in front of him.  “Ben?”

His head snapped up at his name.  He looked off to the hallway.  Rey thought he must not have even seen her come through.  “Hey.  Is everything ok?”

She hugged herself.  “It's a little chilly,” Rey admitted.

Not taking the hint at all, he said, “Oh.  Do you want me to turn the heat on?”  He dropped the phone on the couch and made to stand.

“Wait!  I, uh, had another idea,” Rey said. 

Leaning back, he looked up at her and croaked out a “Yeah?”   _Now_ he was getting the hint.

Rey picked at the sleeve of her nightshirt and asked, “Well,  _ I'm _ cold and  _ you _ obviously haven't slept.  I thought maybe… that maybe we could share the bed?”

Ben’s jaw slackened but he quickly shook his head.  “Are you sure?  Wait, are you still buzzed?”

“I'm completely sober, Ben,” Rey assured him with a smile.  “I'm sure.  It's just sleeping, right?”

“Right.”  Ben leaned forward and ran a hand through his hair.

Rey held out her hand.  He reached for it and stood up.  They slowly walked back to the bedroom with fingers entwined.  Rey got in on the side she had been sleeping on while Ben slid into the other side.  At first, they faced each other and Ben had a curious expression that matched Rey’s thoughts.  This was a new experience for her.  Nobody had ever stuck around long enough to share Rey's bed.  It was so much more intimate than sitting next to each other on the couch.

Ben's expression faded as his eyes started to droop.  Rey felt disappointed even though this is exactly what was supposed to happen.   _ Maybe he’s really just that tired. _  Rey shivered once more and her teeth audibly chattered.  Ben’s eyes snapped open.  With his full lips, the ones she had earlier imagined lathing her spine, pulled into a subtle smile, he whispered, “Hey.  Come here.”

Rey scooted closer but, at the last second, turned so that her back touched his front.  She would never be able to sleep while looking at those lips.  Involuntarily, Rey let out a large, contented sigh when their bodies met, and her shivering stilled.  She hoped he didn't notice.  Ben tentatively put an arm over her waist, careful not to go too far in either direction.  His other arm snuck under her pillow to lift her head.  “Is this ok?” He asked.

With his body heat against her, Rey’s eyes began to droop like Ben’s.  She barely managed to whisper, “It's perfect,” before falling asleep.


	4. The Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben wake up together, still trying to scoot around their budding feelings, until the dam breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All thanks to my beta: forestelf86 (here and on tumblr)
> 
> Cover art by reylocalligraphy (here and on tumblr)

Rey woke up to find her arm draped over his on her waist and the fingers of their spare hands intertwined.  The rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, as well as the warmth rolling off of him, was soothing.  He was a solid wall behind her and she felt as though the hordes of Hell wouldn't be able to get through him.  Rey felt a little indignant toward this Jenny bitch.   _How the fuck do you let this get away from you?_  She slowly turned around to find Ben sleeping peacefully.  He looked so young, almost like a teenager, when he was relaxed.   _Seriously, what the fuck, Jenny?!_  Her movement caused him to grip her tighter.  Despite what this was, friends sharing a bed, an intimate moan escaped her lips.   _Damn it, Rey, hold it together!_

Her moan woke Ben up.  His eyes fluttered open and eventually met hers.  At first, he seemed disoriented.  Rey imagined that he did not have many visitors, if any, and certainly not the bed sharing kind.  “I’m sorry,” he mumbled.  “I didn’t mean to, uh, be so handsy.”

“It's… okay,” Rey whispered with a sigh and a smile.  “It felt… nice.”

“Oh?”  Ben’s eyes snapped fully open and looked at her in surprise that quickly turned into a serene smile.

Startled by his gaze, she suggested, “Yeah, um, let's get up.  What time is it?”  A whole different sort of warmth was pooling in her gut and if she gazed at those lips for much longer she might have to do something about it.  Rey wrenched herself away and grabbed her phone.  She looked back at him with a shy smile.  “It's after 10:00 a.m.  We slept for quite a while.  How did you sleep?”

With his face still half-buried in a pillow, he replied, “Good.  How about you?”

“Good.”  It was a somewhat of a lie.  It was not just good, it was great.  She had never felt more rested with Ben wrapped around her.  She had felt safe and protected which was something that was very much lacking in her life.

Ben sat up on an elbow and looked at her with a dopey grin.  “Are you hungry?  I've got eggs.”

“Starving.”  Rey's stomach knotted up at the thought of food.

“Let's see what we can pull together.”  Ben threw the blankets off of him and jumped out of bed.

They both stumbled their way to the kitchen and raided the fridge, where they found eggs and cheese.  He didn't have bacon, but he did have sliced ham which, according to Ben, he normally used for grilled cheese sandwiches.  Rey convinced him to cut it up and throw it in the eggs.  She grabbed a tomato and an onion while Ben grabbed the butter from the door and the bread from the top of the fridge.

Rey had started to hunt for a knife and cutting board when Ben said, “I can handle this if you just want to chill for a bit.”

The thought of him waiting on her made her stomach flutter but she declined.  “Uh, no, I need to move around.  I pretty much spent all of yesterday on my ass.”

“Fair enough.”  Ben leaned against a counter.  “What do you want to do?”

“Let's work together.  I'm particular about onions, so I'll cut the vegetables.  Why don't you get the toast started and the eggs ready?”

“That works.  I like to season my eggs a certain way.”

“You are full of surprises.  Mechanic, Knight, and now Chef.”

Ben put a hand on his chest and the other behind his back and bowed, “At your service, m’lady.”

Rey made a small curtsy.  “Thank you, good sir.”   _He is slowly killing me.  Is he doing this on purpose?_

Ben showed Rey around his kitchen.  He got out a bowl, a cutting board and knife for her.  For himself, he grabbed another bowl for the eggs and a whisk.  Before cracking the eggs, he threw some bread in the toaster.  He tossed in his preferred amounts of salt, pepper, garlic, basil, and thyme and whisked away.

For awhile they toiled away in domestic bliss.  Their breakfast came together quickly.  “We’ll have to eat in the living room.  I never bothered to buy stools for the bar or a kitchen table.”  Ben’s hand ran through his hair and settled on his neck where he scritched at his hairline.

She tilted her head and smirked.  “Don't worry about it, Ben.  I eat on my couch too.  A kitchen table would just clutter up my apartment.”

Picking up his plate, he moved to the living room and Rey followed.  Ben asked, “Is there anything you want to watch?”

Looking up at him, she replied, “You pick something.  I think I'll take a walk after this.  Maybe you'd want to join me?”

“Yeah, like you said, it'd be good to get out and move around.  There's a creek not too far from here.”  Ben pointed in the creek’s general direction.

Rey smiled and nodded.  Grabbing his controller and pulling up Netflix, Ben found a short documentary on medieval times and pressed play.  They both ate in relative silence for the next ten minutes or so.  Rey actually found the documentary quite interesting.  She always appreciated how history informed some of the best sci-fi and fantasy stories.  Once again, she found herself tucked into Ben.  It was still a little cool in the house.  Ben wordlessly put an arm around her.  Neither remarked on the simple intimacy of such a gesture.  Rey noted the difference in his demeanor.  He had been momentarily fearful of her touch last night, but now he was reaching out for her.   _I could get used to this._

The short documentary ended and Rey excused herself to the bedroom to get her bag.  As she stood up, Ben’s hand slid across her shoulder and down her arm until it was just their hands touching.  He hesitantly pulled at her fingertips but dropped his hand almost instantly.  Ben looked away and she couldn’t read his face.

Her heart fluttered all the way down the hall and into the bedroom.  Rey retrieved her bag and groaned when she looked inside.  She only had three outfits packed.  One was a green dress for the wedding.  The others were a couple Chandrila t-shirts and a couple pairs of sweats.  Walking in a dress was not going to work so she opted for the tee and terry pants.  The idea was that she would be recovering from a hangover after the bachelor party and wedding.  Now the outfit just felt all wrong.  Rey now had a desire for tight-fitting jeans and a cute top.  Definitely some different shoes.   _Get it together, Rey.  You can’t_ actually _be thinking about seducing him!_

Anxious to work out some of her extra energy, she got dressed quickly.  On her way out of the bedroom, she grabbed her phone.  Earlier, she had noticed that there were several unread messages.  She had been in such a hurry to get out of bed and escape temptation that she had forgotten about them.  Now that she was calm, she opened them.  Immediately, her heart dropped into her stomach.  Picture after picture rolled in of the party.  Finn and Poe drinking tequila straight from the bottle.  Finn and Poe dancing.  Finn and Poe smoking questionable substances.  A selfie of Finn and Poe sharing a kiss.  Rey felt her eyes begin to gloss over as she silently cursed her car.  Throwing her phone back on the side table, she left the room.

In the meantime, Ben must have gone to the bathroom to put on his jeans and shirt from last night because he nearly crashed into Rey.

His face fell into concern.  Looming over her, he asked, “What's wrong?”

“Nothing.”  Rey quickly looked up and then away.  She couldn’t handle his intense gaze.  “I just got a flood of pictures of the bachelor party.  You've been so kind to me.  But I'm missing this huge moment.”  Rey's eyes were starting to water.

Ben gently clasped her hand in one of his, “I thought about that, actually.”

Rey's lip was quivering now.  Her eyes traveled from their clasped hands to his eyes.  “Y-you did?”

Running a hand shakily through his hair, he said, “I know I'm still a stranger and you have no reason to trust me but I thought…”

“Ben…” she whispered, not quite daring to believe what she was about to hear.  Her grip on his hand tightened.

“I want to take you there.”  He brought her hand up to his chest.  “I already made sure it was ok on my end.”

“Ben!  Yes, I would love that!”  She threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.  “You… have no… idea…”

Stroking her back to sooth her, he added, “I have to admit that my motive is kinda selfish.”

Rey laughed and sniffled into his wet shoulder.  “You mean you don't want to just crash some guys’ wedding?”

He let out a short laugh and then took a deep breath.  “No.  You're the first friend I've made in years.  After less than twenty four hours, I'm getting nauseous at the thought of you leaving.”

“Ben, I…”  Rey pulled back to gaze at him, her hands still on his shoulders.

His jaw was set, eyes glossy and his lip trembled.  “I know you'll have to leave eventually.  I know you've got a life somewhere.  But I thought if I took you to Varykino, I'd get you for another day or two.  When I'm around you, I can pretend that I'm not some fucked up wrench jockey.  That's stupid, isn't it?”

Rey shamelessly gazed at his lips as he talked.  She couldn’t help herself any longer.  Thoughts and fantasies would no longer sate her.  In her curiosity, Rey had to know what those lips felt like.  Her hands had never left his shoulders so she used them as leverage to lift herself up to his level and brush her lips against his.

Ben appeared to stare at nothing.   _Say something!  Do something!_ When he didn’t, Rey’s apology came rushing out of her full force.  “Oh god, I'm so sorry!  I don't know why I did that!”  Rey put her face in her hands and started to stumble down the hall.

When she reached the end, she heard, “Rey, no!”

Not turning around, she cried, “I'm sorry!”

“Rey!” He growled from behind her.  She jumped at his voice.  Having silently made his way down the hall after her, he was now just a few feet away.  Ben’s voice had been low and gravelly and sent shivers down through her belly.  Somehow, it didn't scare Rey off even further and even made her want to turn to him.  With trembling hands on her shoulders, he whispered, “Don't be afraid.  I feel it too.”

Rey turned to him with an awestruck expression.  When she caught his eyes, her knees started trembling.  His eyes had a dark, predatory glint in them that matched his tone of voice.  His lips were pursed and his jaw worked.  Rey might have thought it was threatening in any other situation but not here.  Even so, he silently begged permission before acting on his deeper impulses, not daring to get closer than an arm's length away from her face.

She closed the distance between them, put a hand on his chest, and whispered, “Then kiss me.”

His hands flew to her waist and brought her flush against him and he devoured her.  He backed her into the wall and her hands roamed from his chest, to his neck, and finally his hair.  Rey decided right then that his hair should be illegal.  It was much too soft and fine.  His was the hair of a prince or king.  Ben belonged in a mansion with loyal knights to do his bidding.  She should feel trapped as his large body pinned her to the wall but instead she felt sizzling heat.  Her body craved more.  Instead of pulling away, she opened her lips for him, inviting him to taste.  Hints of mint and tobacco were present on his breath.  Rey supposed the tobacco taste should have been a turn off, but it wasn't.  It made Rey's core throb in anticipation.

A gentle tug on his hair caused him to growl against her mouth.  The vibration caused Rey's knees to buckle slightly.  Ben held her impossibly tighter.  Rey gasped as the one hand firmly grasped her ass cheek while his other hand went to her neck.  His tongue teased her lips, feeling her before exploring further.  Rey pushed back with her own tongue, twirling around his.

After several minutes of their back and forth teasing, Ben pulled away, his hands not leaving her waist.  “Rey…” he whispered.  She could feel his heated breath on her mouth.  His eyes darted from her eyes to her mouth, and even further down before lifting back up.  His jaw was grinding, like he was trying to find the right word to say.

“What is it, Ben?”  She lovingly tucked a strand of hair behind his ruddy ear.  Her hands rested on top of his arms, thumbs making small circles in the crook of his elbows.  Rey found herself shifting her weight from one leg to the other to relieve the newfound ache in her groin.

Ben's eyes flashed with panic.  In a labored whisper, he confessed, “I… I… haven't done this, _any of this,_ since high school.”

_He hasn’t even kissed a girl since his ex?_  Rey thought.  Her thoughts from the night before flooded her.  This was wrong.  This would hurt both of them.  “Ben…” she whispered back.  “I get it.  We probably shouldn't go further... But…”

Pulling her closer, Ben urged her to finish her thought.  “But what?  Tell me.”

“I'm also more than a little sick at the thought of leaving you.”  Rey's hands were on his chest now.

Ben's eyes became glassy and his left eyelid twitched softly.  A hand softly stroked her back.  “You are?”

“Yes.  I want you.”  Rey slid her arms beneath his to wrap around him, resting her head on his chest.  “If I go to this wedding and back home without being with you… I know I will regret it.  I don't want to be like your ex, though.”

Ben let his chin rest on her head and continued to stroke her back.  “You don't know how glad I am to hear that.  I want to be with you, too.  But what do you mean… about my ex?”

Against his chest, Rey explained, “What I mean is that I don't want a fling.  I don't think you do either.  I know I sound crazy but I feel like there's something here.  A connection.  I want to see where it goes.  It's insane to want that after less than twenty-four hours with someone and kind of scary, actually.  Please tell me I'm not alone in that.”  Rey was breathless after her speech.  She wasn’t overly fond of expressing herself so openly.  If Ben were anything but accepting, she would crumple where she stood.

His eyes were clouding over with wetness as she spoke.  One eye cleared as a tear dropped.  “You're not alone.”

“Ben,” she breathed.  The words trickled through every wound in her soul like a salve.  Taking a step back to look him in the eye, she said, “The walk can wait.  I want you.  I _need_ you.   _Please._ ”

“Are you sure?”  His voice trembled.  “I- I don't know that it'll be good for you.  It's been so long for me.”

She reached up and kissed the tear track on his cheek and threaded her fingers in his hair.  Her thumbs came in contact with his earlobes and he shuddered.  The man in front of her cared so deeply about her desires.  It was something completely new for Rey and, to be honest, scared her.  Gathering courage, she whispered in his ear, “It'll be good as long as we care about each other.  I'll help you.  We've got the whole weekend.”

* * *

A kiss was the last thing Ben had expected when he asked if he could take her to her friend’s wedding.  He half-expected her to agree with him, that he was FUBAR (fucked up beyond all recognition), that he was creepy for wanting to spend time with a girl he just met.  The one response that he absolutely did not anticipate in any scenario was for her to stand on her toes, with her hands still on his shoulders from crying, and brush her lips against his in a chaste kiss.

His brain had shorted out at the relatively simple action.  Rey was standing before him, waiting for some type of response, but words wouldn’t come.  Ben really hated his brain sometimes.  Too much or too little stimulation sent him spiraling inward.  In this case, definitely too much stimulation.  The feel of her lips still lingered as she was apologizing and Ben’s heart faltered.  Was her kiss truly a mistake?  It didn't feel like it.  Her kiss, as pure as it was, ignited something in his soul.  How could _that_ be a mistake?  He could see it in her eyes as she turned toward him.  Her tears weren't in shame of her actions but in his seeming rejection of her.  Ben desperately wanted to sooth that sting.

He had meant to return a chaste kiss for a chaste kiss.  He deeply needed her to know that he didn't reject her.  As their lips came together again, however, desire took over.  Her mouth was hot and soft against his, pliant, melting into his own.  His arms encircled her waist and he pinned her to the wall.  Her lips parted and he dipped his tongue past the barrier.  When her hands darted through his hair and gently tugged, and with her body flush against his, his cock twitched.

Relief flooded him when Rey admitted her feelings for him.  Then he remembered he hadn’t so much as held hands with a girl since Jenny.  After the breakup, Ben had thrown himself into school.  He tested in the ninetieth percentile across the nation in his ASE testing.  After he graduated, he threw himself into work.  Jenny had dealt a fatal blow to his self-esteem.  She often talked about getting married, having children, having a house.  This whole life had been built up and then she tore through it like a tornado.  Ben had his whole life figured out and Jenny spit on it.  He couldn’t find it in himself to risk having hope again.

Blood surged to his groin when she uttered, “ _Please_ ”.  His cock heard the keen in her voice more than he did.  No time to waste.  Emboldened by her speech, Ben lifted her like a bride which made Rey squeal and, dammit, he could live the rest of his life on that sound.  She felt weightless in his arms as he marched toward his bedroom.  Thankfully, Rey hadn't shut it all the way earlier.  He gently pushed it open with his foot and was at his bed in two strides.  He lowered Rey to the bed and she quickly sat up with her legs splayed open.  Ben climbed in and was quickly between her legs, resting on his knees.

Before he could bend down to kiss her, Rey bit her lip, and asked, “Can I trust you, Ben?”

He felt a stab of hurt at the question, especially after their confessions.  He rested on his haunches and said, “Of course.”

Rey cupped his face in her hands and assured him, “I only ask because I wasn't planning on this.  I didn't bring condoms.  But if you're clean…”

“Shit!  Right.”  One of his hands darted through his hair.  “I understand.  I'm clean.  I swear on my mother.  Squeaky clean.  And you're on… Something?”

Rey smiled.  “Yeah, I get a shot every three months.  My doctor insists on testing me every time.  But I haven't been with anybody in over a year.”

Ben exhaled.  “Oh, thank god.  I was fully prepared to go eighty down Main to Walgreens.”

Rey, with an evil grin, crooked her finger and demanded, “Come here.”

Ben lowered himself to her level and caught her mouth with his.  He immediately wished they hadn't put so many clothes back on earlier.  He licked the seam of her lips and she opened for him.  Her small, hot mouth was pure bliss.  Hands threaded through his hair once again and gently pulled, which caused him to tremble.  A dark impulse to claim her surged forth as he laid kisses down her jawline and under her ear.  When he reached her pulse point, he sucked.  Harder than he had meant to but Rey didn't pull away.  In fact, she held him there.  “Do it again,” she urged and Ben complied.  He sucked and nipped until she was red and purple and swollen.  She was thoroughly marked.  Ben moved to the other side and tried to tease her.  She whimpered in protest so Ben dove in.  He grazed his teeth along her jugular.  Rey hissed as he clamped down but her hand on the back of his hand prevented him from pulling away.  He released the small patch of skin and fervently swirled his tongue over the teeth marks he left behind, only pulling away as Rey tried to sit up.

* * *

Rey was sure she had soaked through her pants already.  No one had ever paid this much attention to her.  Usually, men (boys really) were good with a couple seconds of kissing before unzipping their pants.  That was not Ben.  Her neck would be thoroughly marked and she didn't care.  Some animalistic side of her wanted to be marked, to be claimed by this beast of a man.  Rational Rey could only sulk and pout in a distant corner of her mind.

Ben was still on all fours but Rey needed friction.  She reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it up her body and Ben broke away to watch.  First, her abdomen was exposed and then her bra which she quickly reached behind her to unclasp.  Her eyes never left his.  She saw his jaw grinding again in that needy way.  Her bra fell away and she tossed it on the floor.  Ben's jaw finally dropped.  She then slid down until she was flat on the bed with Ben backing up to give her room.  Ben chucked his plaid shirt and his undershirt aside and moved so that he was covering her.

Leaning forward to rest on an elbow, he let his free hand roam.  The tips of his fingers ghosted her side and down her sternum.  Ben planted a kiss just to the side of Rey's trachea and her breath hitched.  He kissed down her sternum and underneath a breast where he lightly grazed his teeth.  His palm ventured there and gently squeezed and kneaded.  She felt her raised nipple roll underneath his hand and her back arched into his touch.  His hips snapped forward into the bed and they both groaned.  Rey saw that his hand completely covered her breast.  Her hips began to move against his.  The friction created by the knobs and dents in the denim teased her clit in fantastic ways.

His attention turned to the other breast.  Becoming more adventurous by the second, he licked a broad circle around her areola.  Rey keened and her hips bucked sharply again.  Her nails dug into his back and they both hissed.  He lathed her nipple in an upward direction but when he came down, he wrapped his lips around it and gently pulled.  An image flashed in Rey’s mind of him standing in the doorway of the office, using his mouth to get a cigarette.  Rey's legs wrapped around him at the thought: Ben pulling at her like she was his addiction.  He worked each breast alternately with his mouth and hands.

Rey dug her nails in harder with each turn.  She had never been so cared for and she didn’t want to let go.  Even so, her voice still wavered when she asked, “Oh god, Ben, would you do that to my clit?”

With an evil grin, Ben replied, “Anything.  Let me take care of you.”  He moved down her body planting kisses and nips along her abdomen.  Her muscles fluttered underneath his touch, sending visible ripples across her abdomen that Rey felt deep in her womb.  His calloused fingers caused Rey to shudder.  He hooked his fingers over the waistband of her pants and pulled down.  Rey lifted her ass to help him along.  Ben confirmed Rey’s suspicions.  “You soaked through your pants, swe-, I mean, Rey.”

Rey laughed.   _Of all the things to be worried about right now!_  She raked her hands through his hair and, in a silky, breathless tone, she said, “Ben, that lovely mouth of yours can call me anything it wants.”

A dark grin spread across his face.  He ripped her pants down the rest of the way and tossed them aside.  “Your pants are wet, _sweetheart_.”

“It’s all for you, Ben.  I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anything more than I want you right now.”

* * *

Ben couldn’t tell if his heart had stopped or if it was just beating that fucking fast.   _All for him._  He felt it right in his soul.  Her panting and moaning.  Nails in his back, legs wrapped around him, hips bucking.  Her sopping wet pussy lips.  It was all for him.  He did that.  It touched a very ancient, primal, masculine part of his being.  Beautiful was the only word for her but also very lacking in describing the sight before him.  She responded so well to him.  He remembered his frustrated sessions with Jenny.  It was always either not enough or too much.  Too fast or too slow.  Too rough or too soft.  Whether it was his mouth, his hands, or his cock, it was never right.  Sometimes, he was so frustrated that he couldn't keep his erection.  Jenny made sure he knew how inadequate he was.  Ben heard her voice in his head, _“Fucking hell, Solo!  You're seventeen and can't keep your dick up?!  You're lucky I put up with you!”_  Nine times out of ten, she was sweet as honey.  That tenth time, however, the stinger came out.  And the claws.  And the teeth.

Rey, it seemed, was the opposite.  She wasn't trying to squeeze an orgasm out of him.  Jenny had made it seem like she got off in spite of him rather than because of him.  Rey just simply enjoyed him and Ben was free to just listen to her body and move on instinct.  Ben had never felt so free when it came to sex.

He started to position himself between her thighs when Rey said, “Wait!”

His head snapped up.  “What is it?  What do you need?”  Ben ran his hands down her outer thighs and up her inner thighs, stopping just short of her cunt.  The soft, pale flesh of her legs against his calloused fingers gave him goosebumps.  He was eager to taste and feel the folds of skin between her thighs.

Rey shivered at his ministrations.  Propping herself up on her elbows, she said, “I want to see you.  All of you.”

“Whatever you need,” he said in a low whisper.  Ben backed up to the edge and set one foot on the floor and then the other.  His hands shook as he unzipped his jeans and pulled them down.  In truth, he was a little nervous to reveal himself.  Jenny's voice reminded him again how inadequate he was.  Ben half-feared losing his erection but Rey was laid before him so beautiful and open.  She was a goddess and he wanted to worship at her temple.  No, if anything, he was at the hardest he had ever been.

As Ben lowered his jeans, his erection popped free and nearly smacked him in the belly.  A droplet of precum landed near his navel.  Nothing in the universe could have stopped the flush that enveloped him from his ears down.  Ben willed himself to look at Rey and gauge her reaction.  He looked up to find her eyes wide and her lip caught between her teeth.  Ben was sure his heart was breaking land speed records at this point.  “Rey?”

“Oh wow,” was all she could say.

Ben slowly crawled back on the bed.  “Is that a good or bad ‘wow'?”  He settled between her legs, resting on his haunches.   _At least she didn't close up?  That's a good sign, right?_ “Rey.  Talk to me.”  He resumed his earlier stroking pattern.  Down her outer thighs, up her inner thighs and back around.

She hummed quietly before replying, “You're proportional.”  Rey flopped down on her back and scrunched her eyes.  Her hands came up to cover her face.  Through her fingers, she rambled, “It's just that it's been awhile and I don't do this a lot and-”

“Rey.  Relax.   _Please?_ ” he asked with a smile.  Ben leaned forward to rest on his hands and then slowly lower himself down to his elbows, covering her with his body.  Ben gently urged Rey to move her hands with his own.  “Let me look at you.”  Her hands rested on his chest.  He then lowered his mouth to hers and caught her lower lip between his own and released it with a soft pop.  “You are too goddamned beautiful.”  Ben planted a kiss on the corner of her mouth.  “I would never want to hurt you.”  He kissed her along her jawline and found his hips shifting.  They groaned in unison as his cock slid along the cleft between her thighs, nudging her clit.

With her face nestled in the crook of his neck, Rey murmured, “I know you don't want to hurt me.  Just go slow?  Use that mouth of yours?  I mean, if you want to.”

Ben took in her scent as he replied, “Of course.  Let me take care of you.”

Moving down her body, he laid open mouth kisses along her sternum and let each hand in turn caress and fondle her breasts.  Ben felt thin fingers in his hair as Rey whimpered, “Ben, _please?_  I'm so ready for you to touch me.”

He ducked his head down into her belly and laughed.  Against her skin, he said, “So eager.  I'm going to take care of you.”

Ben nuzzled her skin until he reached the apex of her thighs.  The scent coming off of her was rich and warm.  It felt like home.  Laying flat on the bed, between her legs, he brought his hands down to her thighs and finally, _finally_ , touched her.  He gently spread the lower lips apart which caused Rey to inhale sharply.  Deciding he was done teasing, he dipped his tongue straight into her core, pulled out, and licked straight up.

Fisting the sheets, Rey shouted, “Fuck!   _Ben!_ ”

He smiled against her cunt as his lips closed around her clitoris.   _Wait, like her tits?  What did I even do to her tits?  Calm down, Solo.  She is_ nothing _like Jenny.  Just try something._  So he did.  Ben gave her an experimental lick around the nub which caused Rey's thighs to clench around him.  His hands closed around her hips as he went to work.  After a little experimentation, Ben found a pattern of lapping and sucking that caused Rey to alternate between choked gasps and piercing moans.

Ben lost track of time as he poured himself into the task at hand.  Minutes, hours, or maybe even years later, Ben was almost bucked off by Rey's hips as she came around him.  A fresh stream of moisture covered his face.  Ben slowly rose with a wolfish grin and slithered over her body.  He felt like a goddamned king.  Rey pulled him to her.  “Fuck, fuck, fuck!  Ben!  Oh my god!”

* * *

Rey could feel his erection once again nudging her clit and she hissed.  Concern replaced Ben's wide smile.  She gently cupped his cheek with one hand and assured him, “My clit just needs a break, Ben.”  Rey smiled as a deep flush came over him from the tops of his ears all the way down to his belly.

“Do you still want to… uhhh?”  Ben quickly looked down to where their bodies were _almost_ joined.  He looked lost again and Rey's heart fluttered.

Rey wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him down for a kiss and tasted herself on his lips.  “Oh, don't get me wrong, Ben-” Rey laughed.  “I definitely do.  But maybe test the waters?”

Ben smiled and asked, “What do you mean?”

“I want you to use your fingers now.”  Rey suddenly felt nervous asking and now had the need to justify herself.  “I'm sorry.  You've been so patient with me.”

A sympathetic smile spread across his face and Rey felt relieved.  Ben slowly moved his weight off of her and was now on his side with a hand splayed out across her abdomen.  Rey's stomach flipped when she saw that her stomach was nearly covered by his hand.  His thumb stroked her absently.  “Don't be sorry, sweetheart.  Weren't you the one telling me last night that we all have needs?”

“I _did_ say that, didn't I?” Rey confirmed with a smirk.  Ben nuzzled her cheek and down her marked neck which caused Rey's whole body to shiver.  She wasn't used to anyone caring so much about her needs.  One does not move through the foster care system without needs being neglected or feeling like a burden.  That was just the nature of the system, even in the best homes.  Deep down, she was expecting Ben to give up in frustration or anger at having to wait his turn.

“You did,” Ben replied against her clavicle.  “If you need my fingers inside you, I will gladly be of service.  After all, I'm the chivalrous Knight of Ren.”  Ben concluded by planting several open mouth kisses on her shoulder as his hands roamed closer to her thighs.

A mischievous thought occurred to Rey right then.  “On second thought, Ben, lie back.”

Ben raised an eyebrow.  “Wait, what?”

Rey was already sitting up and ready to move over him.  “Lie back.  I'm going to return the favor.”

As he laid back, he asked, “What about… you know?"

Rey was pretty sure he knew what she had in mind and her stomach fluttered at how adorably nervous he was.  “We've got the whole weekend, Ben.  I got mine.  Now it's your turn.”  Her mouth twisted into a predatory grin.

Quickly grabbing her hand, Ben stammered, “Rey, I'm-  I've never- Fuck!”  He threw his head back on the pillow with a growl.

Rey's heart sank.  She laid beside him and stroked his corded chest with her hand.  “What's wrong?”

He took a deep breath.  Without looking at her, he confessed, “I've never had a blowjob.”

“Oh, Ben.”  Rey nestled into his shoulder and stretched her arm across his chest in a lopsided hug.  “That's nothing to be embarrassed about.  Do you want me to do that for you?”

“I do.”  His eyes were all over the place.  Her.  The ceiling.  His dick.  The window.  “I mean, if you want to.”

“I do, Ben.”  With that, Rey leaned up and over to kiss him and let her hand tangle in his hair again.  She concluded that those lips were everything and more than she could have imagined.  His arms came around her impossibly tight.

They stayed that way for several minutes, tasting and teasing each other all over again.  Ben's hands roamed free to tease her spine, stroke her arm, and lightly squeeze her ass.  Rey slowly pulled away from his ministrations to scoot down his body.  She couldn't help but wonder about his ex again.  The picture was becoming clearer.  This girl had strung along a naive teenager to get her rocks off.  Jenny probably got off many times from Ben's mouth only to never reciprocate.  This psychotic girl picked a boy yearning for connection and closeness and shattered him.  Tossed him aside like trash.

Rationally, Rey knew that one blowjob wouldn't cure Ben's emotional turmoil but, damn it all, she was going to try.  She had always possessed a penchant for fixing broken things.  It was how she got into computers.  Rey loved seeing people light up when she told them their data wasn't completely gone and cried with people who lost precious family pictures.  Restoring things was her passion.

Rey moved down his body, planting light kisses over his abdomen and gently dragging her nails over the solid muscle.  She was now crouched between his legs, face to face with Ben's cock and her hands on his hips.  Up close, his member resembled a statue.  Ben's cock stood tall, slightly curved upward, and pink with veins creating a marbled texture.  Seized with affection, Rey sighed and told him, “Ben, your dick is a work of art.”  With that, she swirled her thumb over his slit to gather the bead of moisture there.  With his precum spread, Rey gripped him and made several passes with her hand from tip to base, gathering more precum every time.  Ben's hips shot up several inches off the bed as he groaned.  Rey shivered at how the silken skin felt in her hand.  She almost regretted not taking him inside her.   _Later!_ Rey screamed inwardly.  In an equally silken tone, she assured Ben, “Let me take care of you now, okay?”

Ben was flushed and sweaty.  His jaw was set but his eyes were soft and glossy.  Locking eyes with him, Rey wrapped a hand around him again, opened her mouth in an O shape, and closed her lips around the head.  Now it was Ben's turn to fist the sheets.  “Fuck! _Rey!_ ”

Rey only hummed in response as she took him as deep as she could which, honestly, wasn't far.  She was no master of the art of fellatio but she knew Ben was in Heaven if the string of wild and varied curses that flung from his mouth was any indication.  With every pass, she took him just a little bit deeper into her throat.  And every time, Rey twirled her tongue around the head.  Ben groaned his satisfaction with every swirl.

Soon enough, Ben started losing control.  She realized that he had been holding his hips stock still but they were starting to thrust ever so slightly into her mouth.  “Rey.  Oh god.  Rey, I'm going to cum.”  Not wanting to lose momentum, Rey only hummed around his cock.  “Holy shit!   _Rey!_ ” he growled.  His hips were fully jerking into her mouth now.  Ben's orgasm started out slow with just a drop of semen on Rey's tongue which she quickly swallowed.  Another thrust left a few more.  Finally, with one last thrust, his cock painted the back of Rey's throat which she happily swallowed.

Breathless, Ben muttered, “Come here.”  Rey slowly pulled off him and Ben groaned.  He shivered as the chilled air touched his sated dick.  Ben turned to his side and curled in on himself.  His dopey, boyish grin was magnified.  Rey settled beside him and watched as several emotions crossed his face.  There she saw joy and contentment but also wonder and passion.  

She watched as his mouth opened and closed, speechless.  Pride swelled within her heart.  Rey had reduced this brickhouse of a human being to wordlessness.  Ben was almost purring like a lion in the shade who just ate a large meal.   _I suppose he did though._  Rey grinned at the thought.  She reached up and laid her finger on his lips.  “You don't have to say anything, Ben.  Let's just stay in bed for a little while.”

The befuddled man simply hummed in agreement as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him.  Rey was thankful that the home was kept a bit cool.  Otherwise, Ben's body heat would have stifled her.  As it was, the temperature of the room perfectly complemented Ben's.  For a long while, they dozed in and out of consciousness.  Every time Rey closed her eyes, she imagined many more blissful mornings and afternoons with Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very much on Team "Ben Solo should get head sometimes". I hope you enjoyed it as much as he did. :P


	5. Chapter 5

The language centers in Ben's brain slowly came back online.  That he managed to say anything was a miracle.  The image of Rey's head moving languidly over his cock as her tongue maniacally swirled around him, her hollowed out cheeks applying exquisite pressure, would stay with him for eternity.  Ben had experienced emotional whiplash.  At first, he thought she was going to deny him and was a little heartbroken.  Then his sadness turned to wonder as she moved over him only to be replaced by shame as he remembered his inexperience on the matter.  Ben was worried he would cum as soon as her lips touched his cock so he thought it was important to tell her.  As usual, Rey was forgiving and understanding.  And eager.  So very eager to please.

Jenny never reciprocated oral sex.  Ben, as a naive teenager, felt compelled to do whatever she asked while his ideas were put down as dirty and shameful.  He was slowly realizing just how twisted his high school romance had been.  With Rey, he was struck by how easy intimacy could be.  She was just as concerned for his desires as he was with hers.  Give and take.  Ben's mind and body had melted as he came into her mouth.  His physical release was nearly a spiritual catharsis.  In his adult life, Ben had thought of the act as purely physical.  His time with Jenny had never felt like anything more than masturbation.  A quick high with a large dose of shame afterward.

Laying here with Rey, Ben felt like royalty.  Well, maybe that was too strong of a word.  He felt like he belonged with the human race.  For years, he felt like he was “other”, but in the space of a day, Rey had come in and he finally felt like he fit in somewhere.  He didn’t feel dirty or shameful in front of Rey.  She had made sure he got what he needed and didn’t push him away after.  What they did had been built  _ from _ their connection rather than trying to use the act to force it.  Ben hadn’t been able to put it into words before now.  Jenny used sex to keep him bound to her and when she didn’t need him anymore, she dropped him like hot garbage.

Ben wondered about Rey's family, about her parents.  It occurred to him that she hasn't mentioned them.  Her first phone call had been to this Finn and Poe.  Neither could be her brother as Rey mentioned the night before.   _ If either Finn or Poe were straight, we would have made a go of it… _ Ben quickly quashed a useless pang of jealousy at that.  It didn’t matter now that she was here with him.  The question of her family gnawed at him though.  He just knew that if he had been stuck hours away from home that his first call would have been to his parents.  Ben also knew that they would drop everything to help him out even if he protested til he was blue in the face.

A giggle erupted out of the sleepy woman beside him and broke him away from his thoughts.  “You thought it wouldn't be any good.”

Ben turned onto his back and Rey cuddled up close under his arm.  “Yeah, well, I'm a fucking idiot.”  He smiled down at Rey.  Ben had never been so glad to be wrong in his life.

Snuggling into him, she said, “Don't be silly, Ben.  You were nervous.  To be honest, I was too.  But I knew what I wanted.”  She grinned and softly ran her hand down his chest.  “Anyway, I guess we should talk logistics.”

Turning to his side, he replied, “Oh yeah?”

“I was thinking,” Rey replied.  “There's a room reserved for me at the resort.  If we left soon, we could make use of it tonight.”  Rey smiled and wagged her eyebrows.

Ben laughed.  “I like where your head's at, sweetheart.  We can leave whenever you want.  I'm going to need a cigarette soon.  Maybe we can take that walk before we're stuck in my truck for five hours?”

“Yeah, that would be great.”  Rey’s smile was soft and sleepy.  Ben etched it into his memory.  She looked so content and peaceful after having been on edge for the last day.  All because he took care of her.  Maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t totally useless.

“I suppose I should figure out what to wear.  Will you need anything out of your car?”

“No,” she replied with a yawn.  “I pack light.  I should probably call and tell them I'm on my way.  Oh, and it's not a super formal event.  Something similar to what you wore last night would be ok.”

Ben brought his hand up under chin to bring her in for a kiss.  “I'm going to have that cigarette.”

“Ok.”  Several kisses later, Ben finally left the bed.

* * *

Rey stretched as Ben pulled himself away.  Feeling no shame, she gazed at his ass as he walked to the other side of the bed to grab his jeans.  Somehow, watching him hop into his jeans was just as sexy as him taking them off.  She loved the way they hugged his waist.  His back muscles stretched and contracted as he put his jeans on and she almost felt like pulling him back into bed.

Rolling over, she spotted her phone on the nightstand and grabbed it.  More pictures had come in.  She smiled at some of the goofy poses they put on for her.  The last few pictures were of a sleeping Finn.  His mouth hung open with a little bit of spittle drying on the side facing downward.  Poe had captioned it:  _ I get to wake up to this every morning! _  Rey giggled and pressed the call button.

Poe answered.   _ “Hey girl, what's your status?  Are you okay?” _

With a contented sigh, she replied, “I'm fine.  I'm great, actually.  I should be on my way over there really soon.”

_ “Oh god, that's great!”  _ Poe replied, gasping with relief.  " _ Finn will be over the fucking moon!  We had a little tiff this morning.  Nothing major but he could use the good news.” _

Rey's tone darkened but was still playful, “What did you do, Poe?”  Poe could be a bit impulsive at times which would then get on Finn's nerves.

_ “I had been talking to my ex off and on.  Completely platonic seeing as he's married.  Finn knew about that but he didn't know I invited him and his wife to the wedding.” _

“Really, Poe?”  Rey covered her face with her free hand.  “That's not exactly a small detail.”

_ “I know, I know.  I kinda felt sorry for him though.  I guess they aren't getting along so I suggested that they take a break and come to our wedding.  I honestly didn't think he'd come but they checked in late last night.  But it's all good now.” _

“It better be, Poe.  You know he gets me in the divorce.”  They both laughed.  It had been a running joke since the early days of their relationship.

_ “Hey, I’m sure we could work out shared custody.  Anyway, I really lucked out with Finn.  Too good to be true.  So, did your car get fixed already?” _    Rey grinned even though Poe couldn’t see it.  She had never seen two people more in love.  More than that, they were strong and secure in each other.  It wasn’t just infatuation or hormones.

“No.  Um, well, my new friend offered to take me.”  Rey winced, expecting a tirade.

_ “The  _ rando _?  Are you  _ serious _ , Rey?” _    Exasperation exuded from his voice.

Rey growled into the phone, “He's not a _ rando _ , Poe.  His name is Ben and he's very nice and I trust him.  Even if he was, since when are you in to slut shaming?”

Poe sighed.   _ “I'm sorry.  Okay?  Men are garbage.  I don't want you to get hurt because you feel obligated to be here.” _

“I get it.  I do.  You have his picture and phone number for that reason.”  Anxiety flooded Rey with a sudden thought, “My bringing a date isn't going to be a problem is it?”

_ “No!  Fuck no!  Finn's only anxious because it's my ex.  You're allowed a plus one.  Your room should still be open and there should be space at the reception.  Wait, is he your  _ date  _ date?” _

Rey hesitated.  “Um, well…”

_ “Oh god, you like him, don't you?” _    Rey heard despair and annoyance in his voice.  In turn, Rey felt embarrassed that she could be so easily read.

“Well…”  Rey winced, not wanting to tell Poe that she just received the only good oral she's ever had and then matched Ben with the best oral she’s ever given.

_ “Are you sure you can trust him, Rey?  Because I'd hate to have to kill a bitch on my wedding day.” _    While Poe was being playful, Rey detected a hint of protectiveness in his voice.  Resentment flashed for a brief second but Rey quashed it.  Poe knew she could take care of herself.

Rolling her eyes, she assured him, “Yes, Poe.  I trust him.”

_ “Look, I only trust you, kid,” _ Poe admitted with a sigh. __ With a pluckier tone, he added, “ _ So he better be the bee’s fucking knees or I’ll hit him.  Finn is with the caterer right now but I'll tell him.  He'll be ecstatic.” _

“I'm sure he will.”  Just then, Rey heard the front door open and shut.  “Look, I need to get ready.  Talk to you later?”

_ “Yeah.  Bye.  Be safe.” _

“I will.  Bye.”  Rey ended the call and looked at her clothes spread on the floor.  She quickly gathered them up into a loose pile and set them at the foot of the bed to be collected later.  Then she grabbed her bag to pull out her last outfit and headed to the bathroom.

Walking out of the bedroom, Rey saw Ben pacing the living room.  He meandered in and out of view, scrolling on his phone.  She had meant to make a quick dash to the bathroom but caught a glance of his naked torso and felt her cheeks flush.  However, she realized she had stared a little too long when Ben halted mid-step.  He simply gawked with his mouth open, his phone very close to falling out of his hand.  Rey suddenly registered that she was still naked and flushed even more.  A chittering voice in her head whispered doubts in her ear.   _ He's going to change his mind any second now.  He got what he wanted. _

_ Stop it!  He's not like that. _

_ Poe is right.  Men have treated you like garbage from the beginning.  What makes him so special? _

_ Stop it!  Stop it!  Stop it!  Goddammit, Poe!  Why did he have to put ideas in my head? _

Blood started to pound in Rey's ears as tears welled up in her eyes.  To escape Ben's gaze, she quickly turned aside to enter the bathroom.  Once inside, she threw her clothes on the counter and gripped the edge with white knuckles and breathed deeply.  Avoiding the mirror, she kept her eyes tightly shut.  The voice in her head wasn't wrong.  She didn't know who her father was.  Boys in foster care would torment and bully her, until Finn stepped in.  Rey had had to learn to fight for herself when Finn wasn’t around.

Her first boyfriend dumped her after he got in her pants.  In her freshman year of community college, she dated a man who, after a month, started pressuring her to try meth.  Rey dumped him.  They all thought two minutes of haphazard fingering and anxious thrusting was a good fuck.  It was boring.  Definitely not worth the effort of getting dolled up to sit in a loud, crowded bar on a Friday night when she could be curled up on the couch with Netflix and possibly a vibrator.  Ben, himself, seemed the type to sit on the couch on a Friday night or possibly work on one of his projects.  Ironically, Rey could see herself doing her hair and makeup for him.   _ Goddammit, Rey, you had the first good lay of your life and you’re trying to sabotage it. _

A knock on the door made her leap back from the counter.  “Rey?  Are you okay?” Ben's deep voice echoed through the thin door with more than a hint of concern.

“Yeah, I…No.  I don't know.”  Rey obviously wanted to lie.  However, in this little microcosm of a trailer, she was starting to feel safe from the world.  Muscles, physical and emotional, were relaxing that hadn’t been lax in years.  Others contracted where they had been loose.  Neither quite knew how to go back to old patterns now.

“Did I do something?”  Rey thought she detected a hint of warbling in his voice.   _ This is stupid.  You decided to trust him.  Now trust him! _

“No.  It isn't you.”   _ You’ve been perfect.  Too perfect. _

“Can we talk about it?”

“I wouldn't know how to explain it.”   _ I shouldn’t trust you but I do and I’m afraid any second now you’ll reveal this was all a fun joke and I should move on? _

“You can try?  I don't understand half the shit that goes on in my brain.  I know how that is.”

There was a hint of pleading in his voice that was hard to ignore.  With a trembling hand, Rey reached for the door and turned the knob.  Ben must have been leaning on it because he tumbled in with Rey barely having time to move away.

“Holy shit!” Ben cried out as Rey laughed.

“I'm sorry.  I didn't know you were right there!”  Rey brought her hand up to her mouth to stifle a giggle.

Ben turned pink as he ran a hand through his hair and straightened up.  When he turned to Rey, the pink instantly faded from his face.  “Oh shit, Rey, I'm sorry.”

“Huh?”

“You haven't looked in the mirror?” he asked with a raised brow.  She hadn’t.  Rey had been trying to stave off panic and had intentionally avoided the mirror.  While she was more confident than a lot of girls, she was still insecure and didn’t want to see her body right then.

“What is it?”  Rey moved around Ben's hulking form to face the mirror.  Finally seeing herself, she felt her stomach fall through the floor.  Her neck was covered in black and blue welts.  “Oh, fucking hell, Ben!”

Leaning against the opposite wall, Ben looked away and muttered, “I'm sorry.”

Rey huffed, “Ben, no.  Come here.” 

She stretched a hand out behind her, searching for his.  In the mirror, she could see Ben reach out his hand to clasp hers.  Pulling him closer, she wrapped one of his arms around her waist and his other followed suit.  In their reflection, she could see Ben's head coming to rest on her shoulder with a slight frown on his face.  His bare skin against her back felt amazing.  That feeling of safety and security was coming back full force.  So much so that she almost forgot why she was anxious in the first place.  Rey reached a hand back to ruffle through his hair.  The corners of Ben's mouth turned ever so slightly upwards.

“ I'm not mad.  I seem to recall asking you to do it and it felt  _ amazing _ ,” Rey took a second to close her eyes and remember.  “I just wasn't thinking about the wedding.  I'll have to buy a gallon of foundation to cover this up.”

“Or a scarf,” Ben suggested which was met with an elbow to the side.  “Hey!” Ben yelped playfully.  Instead of letting go, however, Ben simply held on tighter.  “Were you going to take a shower, sweetheart?”

“I was.  I'm sorry I wigged out for a minute there.  Poe kinda flipped when I told him you'd be taking me.  Not that you aren’t welcome.  He’s just not thrilled about me being on the road with a stranger for several hours.  He's probably wondering why I trust you so easily.  Honestly, I am too.  I've never fallen so fast for anyone.”  Rey quickly looked away from the mirror, embarrassed by her clear admission.

With several light kisses against her shoulder, he murmured, “Me either.  Fourteen years, Rey.”  Ben switched to more open kisses.  Each one lighting a spark within her.  Rey's breathing became shaky.  “Fourteen years.  You come along, call me an asshole, and I'm ready to offer you the galaxy.  Or, at least, my dingy corner of it.”  He turned to the other shoulder and Rey whimpered.  “It's overwhelming but I also feel more at peace than I have in years.”

“Ben…”  His soft, open lips on her shoulders paired with the heat of his skin against her bare back was proving to be too much for Rey.  Her hand reached behind her to dart through Ben’s dark hair again which caused him to growl into her skin.  Her knees buckled just a fraction of an inch at the vibration.  “I’ve felt so alone for so long and you’ve taken such good care of me.”  As she spoke, her other hand settled over his and brought it up to touch her breast.  Her knees buckled once again and she was sure she felt his growing desire through his jeans.  “Most are too selfish to even try.”

“Criminal…”  Ben’s calloused hand started to work over her breast.  A gentle squeeze at first which caused Rey to bite her lip as a spark of pleasure traveled south.  He then pulled back to lightly pinch the nipple and Rey felt her knees dip again.  There was no mistaking it now, Ben wanted her.  He went back to kissing her shoulders before placing featherlight kisses on her sensitive neck as his other hand palmed her other breast.  In tandem, he moved his hands back and forth, catching her nipples between his fingers.  Every time he came forward, he circled each nipple and gently pinched before running his large hands across her sensitive skin.  With every pass, the slight twinge of pain went straight to her core.  Rey whined and her hips thrust backward to meet his.  She could feel Ben’s cock straining against the denim.  The friction of his hands and the friction of the denim caused slickness to gather between her thighs.

“Touch me,  _ please _ ,” Rey pleaded.  She flushed at how needy and wanton she sounded.

“Anything for you, sweetheart.”  Ben gave her a playful lick on her ear which caused them both to smile with silent laughter.  One hand stayed on a breast as the other hand slowly traveled down to the apex of her thighs.  Dipping his middle finger into her folds, he whispered, “So fucking wet…What do you want me to do?”  Ben was pushing back against her hips now.  His breathing was frantic.

“Fingers…Inside,” Rey panted.  Ben's middle finger quickly found the small bundle of nerves at the forefront.  He made several quick, uneven circles before venturing further.  “ _ Ben _ …” she moaned.

“I've got you,” he whispered.  His middle finger was now prodding her entrance.  The anticipation was making Rey tremble.  However, Ben didn’t make her wait and plunged his finger inside her, down to the last knuckle.  Rey’s head lolled back against his shoulder with a moan at the sudden intrusion.  His one finger was so much bigger than hers and so deep.  Well, deeper than anything had been in a  _ while _ .  She felt her cunt clench around the intrusion.  “God damn, Rey, you feel so fucking tight.”  Ben was moving his finger now in unhurried exploration.  The idea that he was taking his time caused wetness to form at the corners of her eyes.  Rey squeezed her eyes shut to keep it in.  She didn’t feel like explaining good tears versus bad tears.  It simply felt good to be explored like a treasure.

Tension was soon rising as Ben moved his finger in and out of her.  “Ben, I need…”  Rey couldn’t think of the word.  Pressure?  Faster?  She wasn’t sure.  However, Ben seemed to pick up on her thought process because his finger curled inside her.  Several things happened in quick order.  Rey cried out, “ _ Oh god! _ ” as her hips slammed down on his hand.  Ben’s hips snapped forward, pinning Rey to the counter to which Rey let out an, “Ow!”  They both quickly leaned back.

Ben dipped his head into her shoulder with a muttered, “Fuck!  I’m sorry.”

With a laugh, Rey assured him, “Don’t be sorry.  That felt so fucking good, Ben.  You should, ahh…”  Ben started moving his finger, gently stroking the secret spot he found.  “Oh god, you should, uhh, drop your pants.” Rey moaned as his stroking became more insistent.  She was seeing stars.  “I want to feel you against me.”

A growl erupted out of Ben and his hips snapped forward again.  Rey was prepared this time by white-knuckling the counter.  His strokes became sloppy but no less enjoyable as she felt his other hand come around to undo the fly of his jeans.  Rey grinned with closed eyes.  She could tell that he was just as desperate to be close to her as she was to him.  In seconds, his member sprung free and she felt the smack on the small of her back.  The feeling caused Rey to sink down onto his hand again.  “You’re so hard for me, Ben.”

Ben’s now free hand resumed its place on her tit.  “Only for you, sweetheart.  Can I add another finger?”

“Please,  _ Ben _ …”  He pulled his finger back and she felt two slide through her slickness, gathering moisture, before plunging deep again.  “Fuck!”  Rey bit out the curse.  Two long fingers filled her up and curled inside her.  Ben wasted no time in stroking the rough patch of her inner walls.  His stroking combined with the feeling of his silken member on her skin was euphoric.  A wicked idea formed in her mind right then.  Rey reached behind her and gripped his erection.  Ben stilled for half of a second and groaned.  She aimed him downward so he could thrust in between her ass and legs.

“Oh  _ fuck _ , Rey,” Ben whimpered against her shoulder but his fingers continued to move and now his hips were fully thrusting against her.  Rey could feel him between her ass cheeks, teasing her folds before brushing against his fingers in her cunt.  He was so silky against her, so silky that Rey’s vision clouded white with anticipation of what was to come.

“Don’t stop…So close…” Rey gritted out.  Ben moved faster and his thrusts began to stutter.  Before Rey could anticipate what that meant, her inner walls fluttered and clenched as she came with a breathy moan.  Ben grunted in her ear as he thrusted sharply against her.  Rey felt warmth that wasn’t hers slide down between her thighs.  Looking down, she saw streams of milky white fluid trailing down them.  Ben had cum between her legs.

Still white-knuckling the counter, Rey struggled to catch her breath.  Two mind-altering orgasms in one day.  _ If he keeps this up, he’ll never be rid of me. _  Ben slowly retracted his fingers from her cunt.  She could feel his chest rise and fall behind her as well as his cock softening. 

With his forehead resting on her shoulder, she heard Ben breathlessly utter, “I…I hope…that was alright.  Cumming between your legs.” 

Turning around to face him, Rey saw that Ben's cheeks were beet red.  Leaning against the counter, grin plastered on her face, she said, “More than okay.  That was amazing.”  Ben didn't respond right away.  He blinked rapidly as his mouth worked, trying to form words.  “Ben?”

Ben shook his head and replied, “You look so hot right now.  That shouldn't be hot, but it is.”  Confused, Rey looked down to see the shiny trails of cum running down her legs.  Her cunt was a bit more pink and puffy than usual. Her breasts were also tinted pink from his ministrations and her nipples were still raised in the cool air.  Looking in the mirror, she could see her overworked breasts combined with the marks on her neck.   _ No wonder he's speechless. _

“It _ is _ hot, Ben.  I look thoroughly fucked and we haven't even fucked yet.”  

Arms wrapped around Rey again.  Ben corrected her, “You mean, we haven't made love yet?”

Rey laughed.  “Ben.  I'm going to tell you a secret.  Making love is great and fulfilling, but sometimes, not all the time, but more than we let on, a woman wants to be fucked.”

Ben dipped his head down against her shoulder and laughed with her.  “God damn, you are  _ wild _ .  I think I'll call you my wildflower.”  With that, Ben kissed her temple.  Rey sighed.  Ben had no idea how fitting that name was for her.  Thrown about from foster home to foster home, she quickly learned to grow where the wind planted her.

“Help me clean up?” Rey asked quietly.

“Absolutely.”  Grabbing Ben's hand, Rey pulled him to the shower.  He turned on the water and they gave it a couple seconds to heat up.  Grabbing a washcloth, she stepped in and Ben followed. He took the washcloth from her, took his body wash, and lathered a dab into the rag.  Ben knelt down as Rey backed against the wall.  He made quick work of the stains on her legs, going so far as to gently swipe the cloth through the folds of her cunt.  The action made Rey blush but Ben just smiled.  He worked his way up from there, washing her belly and her back.  For the first time in a long while, Rey felt her mind blank and she was truly able to relax.

* * *

Ben quickly washed himself as Rey leaned against the wall in a blissful daze.  His wildflower.  So caring yet so feral.  He marveled that she had no shame admitting her desires.  The image of Rey with his semen dripping down her legs from him rutting like an animal against her was indescribable.  Having watched porn, he never cared much for seeing all the bodily fluids spilled over.  However, since it was Rey and _ his _ cum that he spilled on her thighs, after bringing her to a second orgasm that day, the sight was absolutely euphoric.

“Rey?  Sweetheart?  Let's get dressed and go for that walk.”

“Hmmm?  Yeah.”  Slowly settling her weight on her feet, she stepped out of the shower and Ben followed.  He watched silently as Rey dressed herself.  Somehow, Rey getting dressed was just as sensual as her getting undressed.  He loved the little shake of her hips as she she pulled her sweats up as well as the curve of her back as she lifted her shirt above her head and pulled it down.  Ben gladly noted that she didn’t bother with a bra or panties.  Rey had dressed in a similar outfit to what she had on before.  “This is my last clean outfit other than my dress.  No more playing until we get to the resort and I can wash my clothes.”  Her face faltered right then.  “I'm sorry.  I feel like I'm dangling a sex carrot in front of your face.  I promise we-”

“No.   _ Rey _ .”  Ben stepped forward and cupped her face in his hands.  His thumbs lightly stroking her cheeks. “This has been amazing so far.  I would never forgive myself if you felt pressured on my account.”  He planted a light kiss on her lips.  “God forbid we move too fast.”

Rey smiled against his lips and pulled away.  “As much as I love having at least one of us naked, you need to get dressed.  And we should figure out what you're going to wear to the wedding.” 

Together, they walked the short distance to the bedroom.  Ben looked in his closet and found his favorite pair of jeans.  This particular pair was a couple years old, once dark blue but now extremely faded, with oil splotches here and there.  The knees were wore through. In other words, perfect. He then went to his dresser and found a plain, white t-shirt. Lastly, his trusty sneakers, also a bit worn down but comfortable.

 

“So what do you have for dress shirts?” Rey asked.  Ben walked over to the side of his closet closest to the back wall and slid the door open.  Rey walked up beside him and perused with him.  “I'm not much of a fashion person.  My dress is a dull green.  So, uh, maybe earth tones?”

Ben chuckled.  “Your guess is as good as mine, Rey.”

A dark look was shot his way but quickly dissipated as Rey's fingertips brushed against the silken material of a black shirt.  “Ooh, what's this?”  Rey took hold of the hanger holding up the black shirt and pulled it free.  “I  _ like _ this.”

It was the shirt he wore to his Uncle Luke's funeral two years ago.  Luke, his mother's twin, had a brain tumor that was inoperable and resistant to all treatment.  “That's my funeral shirt.”

With wide eyes, Rey replied, “Oh.  Uh, maybe not then.”  She started to put it back when Ben grabbed her wrist.

“I'll wear it, if that's ok.  I only got to wear it once.  Just one funeral.  It'd be nice to have a fun memory associated with it.”  Ben took the shirt from her and set it on the bed.

“Ok then,” Rey replied with a smile.  “Now pants.”  She then rifled through his closet.  Ben helped her.  He remembered that his funeral slacks were somewhere in the same vicinity.

“Here.”  Ben took a hanger down from the rod holding a pair of black slacks.

“Perfect.  I know I said you didn't have to dress up but we will look amazing walking into the reception.  Not that you need any help.”

Ben laughed.  “Wait.  What?  I look like a dumpster fire on a  _ good _ day.”

Rey smacked him in the chest.  “Ben!  What are you talking about?  You're fucking hot!”

Looking up, Ben saw that Rey actually had a hint of anger in her face.  Her eyes and jaws were set.  “Wait.  You really think so?  I mean, you're fucking gorgeous.  You could have anyone you wanted.”

“I don't want anyone else, Ben.”  Rey smiled and flushed with her admission.

“Me either.  Just you.”  Ben felt a flush creep up on his face that had to have matched hers.  He reached out for her and pulled her in for a hug.  Meanwhile, a lanky fifteen year old version of Ben was chittering in his head,  _ Fuck, she really meant it.  She thinks I'm hot.  Holy shit! _

They stood there wrapped around each other for a couple minutes until Rey coughed and said, “So, now that the important part is decided, we just need to pack.”

“Right.  Just grab a pair of jeans and a pair of sweats out of the closet.  I'll grab some t-shirts.”

“On it.”  They went their separate ways and came back seconds later.  Ben grabbed a small suitcase out of the closet and threw everything in.  Rey cried in horror.  “Ben!  Your dress shirt!  It'll get wrinkled!”

Ben rubbed the back of his neck and stammered.  “I, uh… Hopefully, there'll be an iron in the hotel room?”

“You better hope so, Solo.”  Rey gave him another playful smack on the chest.  “Do you have a sack for my dirty clothes?  I want to keep them separate from my dress.”

Ben thought for a moment before walking over to his closet.  He had some shopping bags stuffed in a corner.  Moving quickly, he walked over, slid the door and dove in, pulling out an old J.C. Penny’s bag.  Handing it to Rey, he said, “Here.”

“Perfect!”  Rey smiled.  Ben thought that her smile perfectly fit her name.  A Rey of Light.  Even his normally low-lit, gloomy trailer seemed brighter with her around.  Rey threw her dirty clothes in the sack and then placed it in her large backpack.  “Oh!  Do you have a hoodie?  I didn’t expect it to get so cold.”

_ Wildflowers wilt in the cold. _   Ben idly thought.  It was ironic to Ben that a woman named Rey was always cold.  However, it was good for her that he always ran hot.  The thought of her shivering alone in a drab apartment broke his heart.   _ Stop it, Solo, she probably has a perfectly functional thermostat. _  He chided himself but a moment later, he thought  _ If it’s not functional, I will drive to Hanna City and fix it for her.  Surely, she has central heat.  I’ve fixed my own before.  I wonder if she has gas or electric heat. _

“Ben?  Did you hear me?” Rey asked, a little annoyed.

Shaking his head to clear the fog, he anxiously replied, “Shit!  Sorry!  A hoodie, right?” Rey looked at him warily and nodded.  “I’m sorry.  I sometimes get lost in my head.”

Rey’s wary look melted into a smile.  “Like I did a bit ago.  I get it.  This is new for me.  It’s a lot to take in.”

“Right,” he confirmed.  “Exactly.”  It was somewhat of a lie.  He zoned out for any and all reasons.  School was a nightmare because the teacher’s voice would just fade and he would think about whatever project he wished he could be working on.

Searching through his closet, he found an old hoodie that he hadn’t worn in awhile and handed it to Rey.  “Atlanta Falcons?  Not the Chiefs or the Cowboys?”

“You’d have to ask my dad.  He’s from Atlanta.”  The Solos had made the trip several times in his life so he had a few pieces of Falcon merchandise.

“I see.”  Rey quickly slung her arms through the long sleeves and lifted it over head to let it drape over her.  “It smells like you.”

Feeling somewhat horrified, “A good smell?”

Face turning pink, Rey replied, “Very good.”

Heart beating like a hummingbird, he replied, “I’m glad.”

Rey stood and took his hand in hers.  “Let’s go for that walk.”

Trailing behind Rey, they set out for the outdoors, but not before Ben could grab his father’s denim jacket.  Rey decided to walk down Ren Street in the direction leading away from civilization.   _ Wildflower _ he reminded himself.  They walked along the road for several minutes in silence.  Ben watched Rey take in the scenery.  The midwest was often maligned for being flat and featureless, most likely by people who had never been there.  Sure, there were no mountains or oceans to look at but the sunset could be glorious.  The stars at night shone brightly.  Thunderstorms were natural works of art (as long as one stayed safe).  Trees dotted the landscape: mostly maples, but also oaks and pines.  Wildflowers grew in abandoned fields and clearings.  Creeks meandered through the landscape, breaking through the flat terrain.  Long ago, Ben supposed that the beauty of the midwest had to be found and explored and handled to be appreciated.  It’s easy enough to drive through the mountains and to the beach.  To find the creeks and the wildflowers, however, you had to get out and look.

Soon, they came upon a short bridge, the bridge that went over the creek that Ben had mentioned that morning.  Leaning over the tall railing, Rey shouted, “Ben!  This is gorgeous!”  He had lagged behind, getting lost in thought again but was immediately aware of her calling to him.

Ben ran up to meet her and wrapped his arms around her.  He asked her, “Would you like to explore?  I know all the hidden places down in there.”

“Let’s do it.”  Rey turned around and Ben was taken aback by her bright eyes.  Ben brought her to him, dipped his head down, and kissed her.  Her cool hands came up to touch his face and he shivered.  She pulled away and said, “Sorry.  I tend to run a bit cold.  Shit!  I just remembered.” Rey paused to look down at her feet.  “These are the only shoes I brought with me.  I can’t get them dirty.”  Rey bit her lip in worry.

“It’s ok.  Hopefully, we’ll have many more chances to hike through here.”  Ben clasped her cold hands in his and stroked his thumbs over the backs of her hands.  Taking one hand, he led her back the way they came. “Rey?”

“Yes, Ben?”

“Can you tell me a little bit about your life?”

Rey looked away and Ben put an arm around her waist.  “There’s not much to tell. I’m just me.”

“Well, tell me about Finn and Poe.  How do you know them?”

“It’s…  It’s hard to talk about.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, hugging her tighter.

“No.  I’m sorry.  You told me about Jenny.  I can tell you about foster care.”

_ Foster care? _  Ben had thought that maybe she was estranged from her parents.  There were many times that Ben had thought about running away.  Problems with school such as almost repeating the 8th grade and then Jenny but he usually found a reason to stick around.  “What happened?”

“I was in care from about three years old onward.  My egg donor, Niima Jakken, was a meth addict.” Rey paused as if to gauge his reaction.  Ben nodded and his arm rose from her waist to her shoulder.  Meth is a  _ huge _ problem in the midwest.  Everybody knew somebody hooked on it.  It had been offered to Ben several times in community college but he always ran the other fucking direction.

“She ditched me at a nearby park to get high and I was found by a cop.  It took them a week to track her down.  She had overdosed and had been laying in the county morgue.  No family, not even a name.  My birth certificate didn’t list a sperm donor.  In fact, I was listed as Baby Girl Jakken.” 

Ben stopped.  His jaw clenched and his eyes watered.  “Ben?” Rey urged.  “Please don’t get upset.  I’ve made peace with it.”  However, the small crinkle of her nose betrayed her deeper feelings.  Ben knew nothing like that ever resulted in a clean break.

Shaking his head, Ben asked, “So did a foster parent name you?”

Rey brought her hands to her chest, absently picking at dirt under her fingernails.  “I’m ninety-nine percent certain that I was named after the officer who found me, Rae Sloane.  I remained in care until I turned eighteen.  Finn was in care with me through a lot of it.  That’s why I need to get to this wedding.  Finn, like me, has no family.  He can’t be alone at his own wedding.”  Rey’s voice started to crack.  Ben turned to face her just as a lone tear erupted from her eye and fell down her cheek.

Ben moved in front of her and took hold of her by her shoulders.  Dipping down to look into her eyes, he assured her, “Hey, we’re going to that wedding, okay?  Nothing’s stopping us.”  Rey broke down and Ben crushed her to him.  Wrapping her arms around him, her head buried itself in his chest.  Ben thought on her words.  The title of Egg and Sperm Donor were too kind for the obvious steaming piles of shit that threw their baby away like garbage.

After a few minutes, Rey quieted and asked, “Why are you being so good to me?”

"I-”  Ben had to think for a moment.  Words didn’t always come to him easily.  “I guess when I first saw you, I could tell that you were scared and alone.  At first, I tried to play it off like I was too busy to care.”  Rey giggled at that.  “You were defensive and you had every right to be.  I’ve always felt alone, even with Jenny.  I had problems in school.  I could sometimes hear my parents arguing about me behind closed doors.  It always seemed like everyone was on another wavelength.  Like I was a Mac in a sea of PCs.”  Rey started laughing harder.  “What is it?” he asked, amused.

“I'm sorry, Ben.  I'm not laughing at your story.  It's just...I’m a software developer.  I graduated from Chandrila last May and have been working at a firm ever since.”

“No shit?  That’s impressive!"  Ben's thoughts were completely derailed.  "There’s no way I would be able to stare at lines of code all day.”  

Rey smacked him, “There’s more to it than that!  Well, a little more to it, anyway.”  Embarrassed, she looked away but didn’t stop smiling.

“Whatever it involves, I’m sure you’re great at it.”

Standing up straight, she boldly proclaimed, “You know what?  I am.  I am  _ awesome  _ at it.  And I got there all by myself.”

With an arm around her shoulder, he said, “Anyone who says different is an idiot.  What I was trying to say is that I saw a little bit of myself in you.”

Grinning, Rey replied, “Oh, did you now?”

“ _ Rey _ ,” Ben growled at his unintended double entendre.  He quickly reached down to pinch her hip which caused her to squeal and run ahead of him.  Easily catching up, Ben reached for her waist and pulled her to him.  In her ear, he whispered, “You are fucking wild, my wildflower.”  Rey sighed at the sound of her new pet name and leaned back against him.  “Now, let’s get to that wedding.” 

They quickly made their way to the house, grabbed their bags, and threw them in the truck.

“I’m going to smoke a cigarette before we leave,” Ben announced, kissing her temple.

Rey hummed.  “I’ll stay out here with you…downwind,” she said with a smirk.

Ben smiled as he pulled out his cigarettes and lighter.  He tongued a cigarette out of the pack, lit it, and inhaled deeply.  Putting the pack and lighter in his pocket, he reached into another to pull out his phone.

“I’m going to call my mother.  Tell her we’re leaving.”  It was not lost on him that he always felt the need to light up a cigarette when talking to his mother.  Rey simply smiled and nodded as he dialed the phone.

With bright eyes, she urged him, “Ooh, put it on speaker.  I’d like to say thank you to her.”

“Ok, sweetheart.”  He quickly clicked the speakerphone button.

The phone picked up right then and Leia’s voice came through.  " _ Ben?  I can see you and Rey by your truck.  Does that mean you’re leaving for the weekend?” _

“Yeah.  We’re just heading out.  I thought I’d let you and Dad know.”

_ “Oh, I’m so glad she said yes!  Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.  Or do, if you get my meaning.” _    Ben looked over to find Rey barely holding in a laugh.

However, Ben wanted to crawl in a hole and hide.  “Fucking Christ, mother!” Ben hissed.  “You’re on speaker and she’s right here.  You can obviously see us from the house.”  Ben could barely contain his irritation as he spoke.

_ “Oh please, I already know you took her home last night.  Maz told me.” _    Ben gathered that was more for Rey’s information than his.

“Mom!  It wasn’t like that.”  Ben’s heart hammered away and his cheeks were on fire.  He  _ really _ didn’t want to discuss this with his mother.

“Not at first, anyway,” Rey chimed in.

“Not you too, Rey.  Don’t encourage my mother,  _ please _ ,” Ben pleaded.

_ “Oh, I  _ like _ her, Ben.” _

“Mom, please.  We need to get going.  Don’t we, Rey?”  He begged her with his eyes to let him end this phone call before he spontaneously combusted.

Leia spoke before Rey could respond.   _ “Ok, Ben.  Your father’s got the shop handled.  The Tico sisters are in town to help him out.  He’ll have a report on the Mustang by then.” _

Rey replied before Ben could.  “Thank you so much, Mrs. Solo.  Or is it Organa?”

_ “Either one is fine, dear.  You’re very much welcome.  And Ben, take care of her.” _

“I will, Mom.  Bye.”

_ “Bye.” _


End file.
